Twin Set of Lovers Rewrite
by VampireQueen21
Summary: Polar Liz and Michael have had a past together, what happens when they both realize it? Liz is starting to realize she’s changing. The Dupes are going to be helping Liz with her powers.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Set of Lovers Rewrite

Series: Aliens Galore Series

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Couple: Mi/L + Dakeri/Rath smaller couples will be decided later

Rating: Mature (some sections might border on Adult but I don't think they get there)

Summary: Liz and Michael have had a past together, what happens when they both realize it? Liz is starting to realize she's changing. The Dupes are going to be helping Liz with her powers.

A.N. Zan never died; the truck never ran him over. Lonnie has left the dupes to go looking for the other aliens herself. This is up to a few days before 'Meet the Dupes'.

A.N. 2: I've rewritten this fic, I wasn't happy with the majority of the parts so I rewrote a lot of the first few chapters. Most will stay the same I just added more detail, back-story, etc and changed some lines that I looked at and wasn't pleased with. Also I changed Maria's character a lot, it doesn't become apparent till about Chapter 8 though, also for the sake of argument Maria doesn't know about Future Max, I'm not entire sure what ep Liz tells her so she just does not know.

A.N. 3: The prequel to this fic is called _Fairy Tale: Rath and Dakeri's Story_. I would recommend reading that first so you know more about Rath and Dakeri and more about the past lives of both Rath and Dakeri as well as Michael and Liz, but you don't have too you'll still be able to understand what's going on in this fic fine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really I don't.

**Chapter 1**

_November 17, 2000_

**Roswell**

Liz stalks up to the order window, frustrated with Michael for taking so long. "Michael, do you have the salad ready for table three? They've been waiting for that salad for about thirty minutes." She taps her fingernails against the metal sill.

"I got a lot on my mind right now Liz." Michael places the salad on the order window. "Salad." For the past couple weeks he's been having vivid dreams, some are peaceful and calming while others are not so much, it's all he has thought about since they started.

The latest had been a series of painful and torturous times. He was looking out of the eyes of someone, who he assumed was Rath, the alien he used to be on Antar, and Michael felt every last nuance of Rath's emotions. Heartbreak over a miscarriage his beloved had, frustration at his troops, and mind numbing fury directed toward Zan, his King and once best friend.

"Thank you." Liz hesitates for a moment staring at her friend. Something's going on with him, she can feel it, but what she doesn't know. Reluctantly moves away from Michael toward table three. "Sorry about the wait. It's on the house." Liz pleasantly smiles at the customer.

Liz goes to table four to take their orders when Maria came running through the Crash doors looking excited. She gets table four's orders and takes them to Michael. Then goes over to Agnes and asks if she can cover for the rest of her almost over shift. Agnes reluctantly agrees to it and Liz follows Maria into the back room. "You seem excited, what's going on?"

"Chica, I'm singing Saturday night at that new performance space center next to the museum!" Maria squeals and jumps up and down. "I mean can you believe it?"

Liz hugs Maria delighted for her. "I'm so happy for you Maria. This is a great opportunity."

"This is just another small stepping stone for me achieving my dream." Maria looks over at the clock. "Ugh, my shift is about to start." Maria goes to her locker and starts to get changed.

"Ria, you and me should celebrate tonight after your shift. We could go down to that new dance club 'Rave' and have the rest of the group come too." Liz punches out and begins to undress out of her uniform.

"Oh, chica, I can't… tonight the manager is taking me and the rest of the performers out to celebrate. If I didn't have to go to that it would be you and me you know it hon. But I gotta go to this if I want to make a good impression for future gigs. Cuz he'll tell someone that I'm really good, and then it's just a whole domino effect thing. You understand right?" Maria explains, not bothering to turn around to and look Liz in the face while she's explaining.

Michael exits the kitchen, his shift over as he hears the end of Maria's ramble. He and Maria have been in a serious off phase lately. Ever since Liz faked sleeping with Kyle Maria's been spending more time with Maxwell while he, Michael, has been with Liz. In fact if he were honest with himself he'd admit that ever since he found Liz crying on the balcony a month ago the last thing he wanted was to be around Maria. It was like he was drawn to Liz in some way.

"No, it's ok. Some other time." Michael hears the disappointment in Liz's voice, the need to comfort her almost overwhelming. Maria on the other hand didn't seem to notice or worse not care.

"Great." Maria puts on her antennae "I knew you would understand, girl," and goes out to feed the masses for a few hours.

Liz finishes changing and slumps down on the employee couch curious as to how her and Maria's friendship got so screwed up. After the Kyle incident, which Max told the whole group about, the majority of the gang didn't want anything to do with her.

Max for the obvious reasons, Tess never liked her but seemed now to respect her, Kyle avoided her, Isabel hated her for 'cheating' on her brother, and Maria became closer to Max and spent less and less time with her. However Alex was still the same, not disliking anyone and being everyone's friend and Michael surprised her a lot. He never believed for a second that she would sleep with Kyle not when she didn't love him.

Michael watches Liz as she sits on the couch, pain, sadness, and a touch of anger is radiating from her entire face. Automatically he ambles up to her taking the space next to her, and puts his arm around her shoulders, the display of comfort natural when it comes to Liz. He knew he should be worried about his acceptation of touching Liz so freely but he couldn't bring himself to dwell on it to heavily. "You ok?"

Liz doesn't say anything; she just shakes her head 'no' and leans into him, the movement natural for her as well. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Again she shakes her head negatively.

"Maybe later ok Michael?" Liz glances up at him knowing he'll understand why she doesn't want to talk yet. Most of the time she likes to sort out her feelings and thoughts before she involves other people.

"You can come over tonight if you want though. Even come through the front door and everything, since Dad's going to a convention and Mom's going with him." For some reason or another her parents weren't that thrilled with her growing friendship with Michael. They continued to try and push her either back towards Max, Kyle, or some other Roswellian boy, but not Michael.

"Alright, I'll be here at 7:30." The two stand from their positions on the sofa and face each other. Without saying a word Liz leans up and places a soft friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Michael, see you tonight." She leaves Michael standing there and ascends the stairs to the Parker's apartment. Liz feels better knowing Michael is coming over tonight. He has always been there for her and even more so since the Kyle fiasco.

_October 30, 2000; Flashback_

Liz was sitting on her balcony crying when she heard the familiar rattle of someone climbing her ladder. She's about to reach for the bat that she keeps by her chair, but she stops when she feels who it is. It's Michael. He's always making the rounds to make sure everyone is safe.

For some reason or another she's been able to feel whenever Michael is near since Max had healed her that fateful day in the Crashdown. She can faintly feel Max, Isabel, and Tess but with Michael it's always the strongest. She never really thought about why…till now that is.

Michael, who had heard Liz crying, climbed up the ladder to see her, looking like she had been waiting for him. "Are you ok?" He looks around the balcony. He notices her face, all red from her crying and her eyes puffy.

"I'm really fine Michael. I've just…I've a rough couple of days." Michael climbs over the wall, on to lean on it while looking at Liz.

"Look Liz, I know we don't really talk…but if you need to talk…I mean, what you say to me, well, I just won't tell Max. …And I won't tell Isabel, Tess…," Michael thinks for a short moment, "well, I never tell the blonde bitch anything." Liz laughs and he's warmed at making her laugh. It's been awhile since she's been happy enough to laugh. "Basically what I'm saying is that I won't tell anybody anything unless you want me too." For a few moments all she does is stare at him, making him squirm under her gaze.

"Umm, here sit down Michael." Liz moves her feet out of the way and motions for him to sit next to her. Slowly he walks over and takes the seat she offered. For the whole night the two talked till the early dawn hours, it was so easy for him to open up to Liz. Something that he should have questioned, he's never been able to open up that quickly with someone.

Liz didn't tell Michael about Future Max, but she did tell him that she never really slept with Kyle. It was just meant so Max would back off and think she had moved on. Liz had told him that there was something, something major that she _wanted_ to tell him but she couldn't just yet. Michael didn't mind and told her that when she was ready to tell him he'd be there for her.

Before he left Liz hugged him and thanked him for being there and listening to her problems. Michael promised her that anything she needed anything, anything at all that he'd be there for her. Well, she was ready a few days later. To say Michael was astonished and humbled by Liz's sacrifice was an understatement. He almost couldn't believe how much she had sacrificed for him…for all of them.

_End Flashback_

Since that day on her balcony, Michael and her had gotten much closer. Something Max and Maria, not to mention the rest of the once close group, had noticed and most didn't exactly approve of it. Liz checks the time and decided that she has enough time to take a shower. She undresses, gets on her robe and goes into her bathroom leaving the door open. Turning the hot water facet then the cold, she drops her robe on the floor and gets in

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_November 17, 2000 _

**New York**

"Mmm, babe as much as I want to continue this," Rath kisses Dakeri again plunging inside the recesses of her mouth stroking her tongue with his. "We gotta get grub…other than ourselves that is."

"Do we have too," Dakeri lightly brushes her lips against Rath's cheek, "you're so tasty." Dakeri nips lightly on his chin.

Rath had been gone for three days, finding out information about the summit meeting that was supposed to occur in a little over a week. Normally she would have gone with him but Rath didn't know what he'd find and the last thing he wanted was to bring her into an alien battle. So she reluctantly agreed to stay home and worry, fortunately Rath entered her dreams and comforted her while he was away.

Ava knocks on the door and without waiting for an answer comes barging in. "Hey come on you two, finish getting dressed we're goin' ta go eat." The couple continues their lip-lock. "Dak, finish getting dressed means you gotta get off Rath's lap." Ava smiles at her friend.

"Oh come on Ava…let Dakeri have her Rathy fix. After all, I have been gone for three days, trying to find out when that meeting is." Rath roves his hand up and down Dakeri's bare back.

"Rath, Dakeri come on." Zan stomps into the room angrily. "We're gettin' grub then headin' for Roswell, New Mexico."

Dakeri stares at him like he's lost his mind. "Why are we going to a hole in the wall town like Roswell, New Mexico?" Rath grabs a near by blanket from the floor covering Dakeri's upper body from Zan's prying, lustful eyes. He's wanted her ever since they saw her in a park levitating benches and blowing up lights. When they found out that she was another alien like them Zan just wanted her more.

"We're goin' there cuz that's where the second group of the Royal Four were left. Why…I don't knows, you'd think dat if they were dropped somewhere it be a town like New York, or LA some town other than Roswell so they won't be bored. Guess we's the lucky ones." Zan explained with a gentler tone in his voice.

"Alright Zan. Dak and I will be done here momentarily." Rath sneers at Zan all the while glaring at Zan wanting him out of the room away from his former wife. Although Rath knows what Zan did to Dakeri was in a past life it still doesn't matter to him, he doesn't nor will he ever trust Zan around her. If Zan's in the room with Dakeri, Rath is right there with them.

Ava pushes a hesitant Zan out of the room knowing that Zan was about to say something that would send Rath into a frenzy. "Just hurry it up. I'm hungry, k guys." Ava shuts the door and uses her powers to lock it from the inside so Zan doesn't try to barge in.

Sometimes Ava wonders why she's even still with Zan. It's obvious that he's not as into her as he is Dakeri. When Dakeri first came to their family Ava wanted to hate her but it was impossible to. She's just so friendly, and it helped that she felt a familial bond with Dakeri, Dak was so giving and caring that Ava wondered at times if she was really one of them. Since the rest, herself included tended to be rough sometimes cruel to the core.

However it might be because of how Dakeri was raised, with a protector that loved her and watched over her while their protector abandoned them in a sewer. But seeing how much Dak loved Rath and how much Rath returned those sentiments, it was obvious that she belonged. In exception to Lonnie, everyone loved her.

**Roswell**

Lonnie has only just arrived in Cornball, USA and already she feels the need to cause trouble, but first things first, she's got to find a motel. Back in New York she mugged a guy, stole his wallet, keys, and car and headed for the Dumpster town known as Roswell.

"What a cornball city." Turning her gaze to the left, sees a guy jogging toward a restaurant with a UFO above the entrance, he looks like Rath a lot like him. Lonnie parks her stolen vehicle and eases out of the driver's seat.

Locking the car she begins to follow the Rath look-a-like, someone she's sure is part of the other set sent on the ship, she stays far enough behind his so as not to cause suspicion. The look-a-like turns into a side alley, before she can turn the corner to continue trailing him she hears the rattling of a ladder.

Just as he climbs over the edge and onto a balcony Lonnie hears a voice that she could mistake. Dakeri, the bitch that stole Rath away from her. Lonnie knew, even before Dakeri came into their lives that he was lost to her. It all started with those damn 'flashes' he received from her weeks before she arrived, at first Lonnie didn't want to admit that Rath wasn't hers anymore but after Dakeri came she couldn't deny it any longer, she wasn't even sure Rath was ever hers.

When Rath and Zan saw her that day in the park it was only a matter time before that flat-chested brunette bitch replaced her. Apparently Rath's look-a-like and the Dakeri bitch look-a-like go together in this town too. It's gotta be a conspiracy. There was no other explanation.

**New York**

Through the crowded streets of New York, Dakeri, Rath, Zan, and Ava make their way to a McDonalds that was near their small home. A few months ago Dakeri, Rath, and Ava got jobs, Dak worked at a bar (she had a fake ID), Rath worked…well, stole, sold the items, and collected the money, while Ava worked at the same bar Dakeri did.

Zan hadn't even attempted to look for a job, Dak and Rath refused, for a few days at least, to let Zan live in the house. But eventually they let him live there, it wasn't because he was their King or because they liked having him around, it was because of Ava. She always had and probably always will have a soft spot for Zan; it was her pleading with them to let Zan live with them that finally cracked their refusal.

Needing grub but not wanting to pay for it Zan convinces Ava to mind warp the employees and customers. Reluctantly she does and Zan with Dakeri's help grab burgers, fries and apple pie. Within moments they had two bags full of food and left the fast food restaurant.

When they're far enough away from the McDonald's Ava drops the warp; sweat is trickling down her face as she sags against a brick building in exhaustion. "Av, you ok hon?" Dakeri concerned for her friend and sister, she has yet to tell Ava that they were sisters on Antar, Ava's never done a mind warp on that many people at the same time before.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes." Ava smiles and breathes heavily.

"Well hurry up Ava, we got ta get ta Roswell by Friday." Zan huffs in annoyance at his lover.

Dakeri glares at him. "This wouldn't have been a problem Zan if you hadn't insisted on us not paying. We have jobs so we can eat out without stealing it." While reprimanding Zan a light comes on in Dak's head, giving her an idea, she grabs Ava's hand and sends some of her energy to Ava relieving her of her exhaustion. "Better?"

"A little. Thanks Dak." Ava moves away from the wall and they move down the street.

"Next we's got to get a ride to go to Roswell." Rath sees a car he likes parked by a curb, he turns to Dakeri. "Do your thing baby." Rath puts his arm around her waist and brings her closer to him.

Dakeri moves her hand up and concentrates on moving the lock open. In a second they hear the pop of the lock. "Oh yea, I'm good." Rath goes into the driver's seat, Dakeri goes into the passenger's seat, and Zan and Ava take the back seat.

"Trans Am, baby. Yeah!" Rath smiles over at Dakeri. "Can't wait to get out of the city. Red line says 120 but I bettcha she goes 130." Rath speeds out of New York.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Roswell_

Liz hears the familiar rattle of someone climbing the ladder up to her balcony. She also feels the familiarity of Michael. Liz goes over to the edge and looks down at Michael climbing up. "Hey, you're early."

"Hope you don't mind?" Michael climbs over the edge. She must have just gotten out of the shower; her hair is still wet and hanging down in little ringlets. Liz looks like a goddess who emerged out of the ocean. "Do you want me to dry your hair?"

"Why do I look like a wet dog?" Liz teases him

"No, you could never look like a wet dog." He smiles down at her, staring into her eyes it was like drowning in a pool of chocolate, it would be a sweet way to die.

Liz giggles lightly and turns her back to him, waiting for him to dry her hair. Gently he places his hands against her hair and slowly dries it. The aroma of her strawberry shampoo lingers in his nose. Liz turns back around and gives Michael a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Michael."

"So do you mind that I came early?" Repeating the question, he doesn't know why, but he really wants to know if she does mind.

"Of course I don't mind, but you could have used the front door, I told you my parents were gone." She grins entering her room through her window followed by Michael.

"Well, I like the balcony and ladder. It gives me the exercise I don't get when I'm sittin' on the couch." Michael lies down on Liz's bed. He sees her roll her eyes. "What?" She shakes her head and sits down on the side of the bed and lays her head on Michael's chest. Their bodies forming a 'T'.

The duo sits in comfortable silence, not needing to conduct small talk to fill the space. He knows in time Liz will start telling him what's on her mind.

Liz swings her legs, which are hanging off the side of the bed as she moves Michael's arm till it lay across her stomach, "Did you hear the conversation I was having with Maria today?"

Michael's finger begins to play with the hem of her t-shirt. "Bits and pieces."

"Well, she got this gig at the new performance center on Saturday. I was so happy for her; she's wanted this ever since she was a kid. So I said 'lets go celebrate at 'Rave'', Maria told me she couldn't because her boss was taking her and a bunch of the other singers out, which I completely understand. Sure I was bummed but it wasn't a big deal, the thing that bothered me was that she didn't even give me the curtsy of looking me in the eye."

Liz glances up at Michael. "Maybe I'm just over reacting." She sighs. "Do you think I was over reacting?" Curious as to what he thinks about the situation.

Michael lies there contemplating what Liz told him. "I don't think you overreacted." He tells her simply.

Liz nods, "I mean if you respect someone shouldn't you try to look them in the eye when you're speaking to them? Or at least when you're blowing them off?" Liz tells him.

_Outside_

Lonnie, who by this time had climbed up on the balcony, stares in the window of that bitch look-a-likes room. She's lying on the Rath look-a-likes chest, while he's rubbing her exposed stomach. Without making noise she listens to their conversation happening inside trying to figure out their names.

'**This isn't even the biggest thing she's done that hurt me, compared to some of the incidents this is nothing it was just…'**

'**The last straw.' **

'**Yea. She's always doing this to me Michael, the Las Vegas thing, where she wanted me to come so she'd have a gal pal but then left me alone with Tess, then siding with Max are just some of the things that happened recently.' **

So his name is Michael. Now what's the chick's name? Lonnie listens to more of their conversation and finds out that her name is Liz.

_Inside_

"What do you think I should do about Maria ditching me all the time?" Liz takes Michael's hand and begins to play with his fingers. She never realized before how big his fingers are, she wonders if everything on him is big. Liz looked down at his feet, big, fingers and hands, big, heart, big…yep it's gotta be if everything else is…stop! Liz, you shouldn't be thinking this stuff…technically he's still with Maria, and even though Maria hasn't been a good friend lately she still has this weird relationship with Michael.

Michael moves his hand slightly unaware that by doing that he interlaced their fingers together. "There is only one thing you can do." Michael's face turned from thoughtful to devilish.

When Michael doesn't elaborate she rises up onto her knees so she's kneeling in front of him and stares down at him with an excited expression on her face. "Don't keep me in suspense any longer." She smiles curiously.

"Come with me that new club 'Rave' on Saturday. That way you can relax and have some fun." He knew she would questions his choice of days/nights to go.

"But Maria's singing that night. I told her that I'd be there…"

"How many times has Maria dumped you to go to something else?" Not even waiting for her answer he starts in again. "A lot lately right?" Liz nods her head agreement. "Then why don't you ditch her for once?"

Liz thinks about how Maria has made her feel for the last couple of months. She slowly came to the realization that she doesn't owe Maria anything. "You're right lets go Saturday night." Liz grins at Michael; on impulse Liz leans forward and kisses Michael on his lips.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Telepathic conversations, before it was in italics but I found were so much easier.

**Chapter 4 **

_On the road_

The group of four has been on the road for almost three hours, Zan and Ava are busy making out in the back seat while Dakeri stares out the window watching the scenery go by and thinking about her mother/protector Francesca Star. It's not often, now anyway, that she thinks about her, since finding Rath the hole that was in her heart has been, mostly, filled. However there's still and always will be a small part of her that will never be whole now that her mother is dead.

Rath turns his head and notices a depressed expression gracing his lover's face. Without saying a word he takes his right hand off the wheel and caresses her smooth cheek. What's wrong.

Dakeri smiles at him but the grin doesn't quite meet her eyes. Thinking about my mother. Rath nods understanding why she's depressed.

As they continue on the road Dakeri feels hunger knawing at Rath, it's weird being that deeply embedded in someone, but in a way it's comforting. You know that you're not alone. Reaching into the fast food bag she pulls out a burger, heating it with her powers she unwraps it partly and hands it to him.

"Are you two hungry?" Ava pulls her lips away from Zan.

"Yea, I'm starvin' Dak." She watches as she heats it and then hands it to her. "Thanks."

Zan stares at Dakeri as she closes the bag and shoves it back at her feet, he's upset that she didn't heat up a cheeseburger for him, he's da man. "Yo Dak what bout me babe?"

Clenching her jaw Dakeri lets out an irritated breath. Not only is she tired of Zan's holier-than-thou attitude, she hates being called 'babe' by anyone but Rath. "Well Zan you never asked for one so I assumed you didn't want one." She growls.

Smartly Zan dropped it, he remembered stories from Antar about Dakerina, and it was said that if she found her soulmate and bonded with him her power would increase 10-fold. It would be almost impossible to stop her if her full powers were awakened.

This was why on Antar and on Earth he tried to keep her away from Rath, it was obvious that his second is her soulmate. Of course he never told either Dakeri or Rath about any of this, he didn't want them to try to force him to leave the group.

"Do you think Lonnie's going to be goin' to Roswell?" Dakeri questions Rath, a couple days before they left Lonnie took off saying she needed to go somewhere, didn't give any specifics just left.

"My guess is that she's there already, she heard bout them before I did." Zan tells her fully aware that she wasn't talking to him.

"Did it sound like she was talking to you Duke." Rath glares at the king in the backseat.

"I'm da man Rath, I can do whatever I want and there's not a god damn thing you can do about it." He sneers.

"Yea? Well, I can still kick your ass outta this car and outta Dak, Av, and my apartment. Here on Earth you're not exactly needed in the group." Rath threatens, his fingers clench around the steering wheel.

Dakeri watches as Rath's knuckles turn white from gripping the wheel to hard. She rests her hand on his thigh squeezing gently. Turning his gaze to her he slowly releases his fingers from the steering wheel. He knows that Dak can't stand it when he and Zan fight especially when she assumes that it was something she did to cause it. It makes her feel guilty, an emotion she hates to feel.

Don't worry baby, nothing that happens between Zan and me is your fault.

You and Zan weren't this bad until you met me. Her eyes apologetic.

Zan and I were on the rocks and fighting like this before you came into my life. Who told you that everything went to shit when you arrived? Rath feels her answer Lonnie.

Yea, I know I know I shouldn't listen to what she said, I mean she was pissed when she told me these things, she was pissed for me taking you away from her but…

First off baby, you didn't take me away from her. I left her willingly. Second like I said before, Zan and I were fighting before you came into my life, so don't believe what Lonnie told you about everything being great with Zan and me. My anger just intensified when I found out what he did to you back on Antar… Ava speaking up interrupted Rath's thought to Dakeri.

"Hey you two stop leavin' us out of the conversation. It's rude." Ava laughs so we know she's not really mad at us for excluding her.

"Sorry Ava. I just can't resist touching every part of Rath. No matter what part it is." Dakeri moves closer to Rath at the stoplight and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. She gently licks his bottom lip.

Ever since they became a couple it's been difficult to leave each other's sides. They do of course, when Dakeri and Ava want to shop or hang out, or when Rath goes out of town or shoots pool with the guys at the local pool hall. He hardly ever hangs out with Zan anymore simply because he can't stand the 'King'. Lonnie never hung out with anybody as long as Dakeri was there; there were times of course when she would have too but if Lonnie could avoid spending time with her she would.

From what Dakeri remembers of one of the many fairy tales her mother told her of her life on Antar was that from the moment Dakerina and Rath mated they had to stay in close proximity with each other until they bonded. The bonding ceremony took place on Dakerina's eighteenth birthday and Rath's twenty-first, it was then the need to be near each other constantly would diminish, however it would always be there in the background.

The constant need to be with each other was a way for the couples and their families to know whether the couples were truly soulmates. Many would say they were but after they became mated their life went to hell.

Some mated couples would get so disgusted or exasperated at their mate that if an enemy tried to kill them they wouldn't lift a finger to help. However none of the mated pairs were killed it was just a test given by the religious leaders to see if their bond had stayed true.

If the pair failed the test, their memory would be wiped clean and a ceremony was held to annul the mated pair. But if they passed the religious leaders would give their blessing and begin to discuss the bonding ceremony.

"Come on Rath step on it, we gotta make it to Roswell by the end of the week." Zan commands.

"You know Duke that offer to kick your sorry ass outta this car still stands. Don't like how I'm drivin' then you shouldn't have come." He grinds out through clenched teeth. For once Zan keeps his trap shut, he may be an asshole but he's not an idiot, Rath will do what he says if he provokes him any further.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 **

_Roswell_

Reluctantly Liz pulls back from their kiss, when she kissed him it felt like she was on fire and the flames licked at her nerve endings causing rushes of pleasure to shoot to her core. "A…a…a." She swallows and gives Michael a shaky smile, finally bringing her gaze up to meet his, Liz can read the shock in his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." It's obvious he doesn't feel the same about her, she must have read way more into the situation then was there.

As Liz shifts her weight and begins to leave the bed Michael found his voice. "Wait, do you regret kissing me?" Not one to mince words. A huge part of him wants Liz to say that yes she does wish to take it back, that way nothing would have changed. But another part of him wants her to say no and find out what they could have.

"No," She tells him quickly, how could she regret kissing him? It's all she's been dreaming about since freshmen year, but when Max saved her she felt…obligated to return his feelings. "I…I could never regret kissing you Michael."

_Outside_

So they weren't dating before, Lonnie sees Michael lean closer to Liz and brush his lips against hers. God, she hates this mushy stuff. She'd take a good hard fuck anytime, anyplace. When Dakeri and Rath first started going out they did the soft kisses and the sweet words…then it became almost like what Rath and I had…only different.

Rath actually seemed to love Dakeri. Which is impossible. Rath can't love anyone. Or at least he didn't love me. Lonnie doesn't know how much more of this watching Michael and Liz kissing that she can take. It's like an in your face reminder that her and Rath aren't together anymore.

_Inside_

Liz moans and tries to move closer to Michael. But no matter how close she gets she needs to be closer to him. She starts to feel the beginnings of a tingle, starting down from her toes and moving quickly up her body with lightning fast speed to stop at the top of her head. When she was with Max it never felt like this in fact it felt wrong in a way.

When Future Max made his visit to 2000 for her to change the past so his present didn't happen she was relieved. It was an opportunity to break it off with Max and she wouldn't have to explain why to him. And although she was contemplating making the moves on Michael she knew she wouldn't, not with Maria still unsure about her feelings toward him. They may not be on the best of terms any longer but they were still friends.

Michael moves his hands down to Liz's tight ass and making her staddle him. Michael groaned into her mouth. He's lucky her parent's aren't home they would be bustin' down her door in record time. He never understood why the Parker's never wanted him around Liz. At first he thought it was because he was considered trailer trash and the bad boy, but lately he wasn't so sure.

_Michael? _Liz questions not knowing what's going on. She can feel what Michael is feeling, hear what Michael is thinking.

_Liz? How can you…how can we do this?_ No sooner than thinking that a floodgate opened. Both were suddenly be assaulted by image after image of them being together on Antar.

**Michael's Memories**

_A beautiful little girl hugging him as a child._

_Rath as a young teen of only 12 leaving Jakar on a ship, looking back to see Dakerina crying and waving at him._

_Rath running down the ramp and taking Dakerina in his arms and kissing her on the forehead. Whispering that he would be back. _

_Rath training at Takatas training facilities. More flashes of him at the training center._

_Him coming back to Jakar happy that he's seeing his family and Dakerina again after 6 years. _

_Him asking about Dakerina and Rath's mother telling him that she was beaten, almost raped if Ava hadn't stopped Zan._

_Rath demanding that they tell him where Zan is._

_Rath's mother saying that Zan is now on the throne because his father died last month._

_Him knowing that he couldn't touch Zan now. If he did he'd be executed._

_Him asking to see where Dakerina is, him being taken to her room and not leaving her side for three weeks. Till all her outer wounds had healed. She told him about what happened, about how she had been turning down Zan for 4 years, and that she would never love him, she loved someone else and that that person was Rath. About when Zan was told that she could never love him, he attacked her one night and the last thing she was remembered was Zan unzipping his pants. Then waking up and seeing Rath next to her on the bed. _

_Rath and Dakerina's first kiss up on the blue mountains tipped with silvery colored snow. _

_The first time they made love and right it felt to be in each others arms. _

_Rath getting down on one knee and asking Dakerina to marry him._

_Finding out that Dakerina was pregnant with their child._

_The last thing he remembered was making love to his wife and best friend, Dakerina calling out his name and then nothing._

**Liz's Memories**

_Dakerina seeing Rath is crying, he just found out that he was going to be leaving the city, his friends, and family when he reached the age of 12 so her could go train and become a great leader for the army he was going to be in command of. _

_She watches as Rath gets on the ship that's taking him away from her. _

_Rath running down the ramp toward her taking her in his arms and promising he'll be back._

_Zan trying to get her to go out with her but she turned him down on many occasions._

_A week before Rath was due home she was walking down a hallway that lead to a secret room that her parents had made for her and her sister Ava. As she was walking she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. _

_The overwhelming frightened and angry emotions as Zan pushed her to the ground, if he couldn't have her willingly he'd take her by force. Then nothing. _

_Coming too later to find out that Ava stopped Zan before he raped her. Nothing could be done against him because he's the King. _

_Next thing she saw was Rath next to her laying on the bed with her holding her hand in his and talking to her._

_Rath being with her for 3 weeks till her injuries healed. _

_Their first kiss on the mountains. _

_The first time they had made love and how right and good it felt to have him inside her and his arms around her. _

_Rath making her dinner and getting down on one knee right before dessert and he asked her to marry him. What else could she say besides 'yes'? _

_Their wedding day on those mountains that they had their first kiss on. Everyone there, except Zan. _

_Finding out that she was pregnant with Rath's child. Feeling their child connect with her, was so beautiful. Remembering telling Rath that he was going to be a father and how happy he looked. _

_Then their death. They were lucky…they died together._

**End of Memories**

Michael and Liz break apart. "What was that?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 **

Liz's breath comes out short and labored. "Did you feel that too?" She was exhausted; the images that flashed before her eyes took so much energy out of her that she wanted to fall asleep.

"Oh yea." How could he and Liz have been together on Antar, Liz is human…isn't she? He's seen baby pictures of her plastered all over her parents home.

"That was…I don't know what that was." Liz looks at herself, she feels so different she wonders if it came out physically.

"You look as beautiful as ever." Michael wasn't sure how he knew what she was thinking and feeling but her emotions came at him like a Mac-truck.

Liz smiles at him although feeling a little weird about Michael being able to read her thoughts. In a way it was cool, but on the other hand it was kind of creepy. Having someone know everything you were feeling, nothing coming as shock.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. I did it again didn't I?" Michael closes his eyes. Why can't he do anything right? He can't even stop from reading her thoughts.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Michael. It's just weird…wait, now I'm doing it too." It finally registers that she's still rested comfortably in Michael's lap with all the excitement she forgot. Reluctantly she gets off Michael's lap and lies down next to him.

"Well, lets just forget about this mind reading thing for right now. Let's move to something more important." Liz glances up at Michael. "How were we together on Antar? I know I wasn't hatched, I mean isn't that what you guys do, you hatch as kids?"

"As far as we know, but then again we know nothing or next to nothing about ourselves except what we learned growing up." He scratches at his eyebrow, saying so much with just that gesture alone.

"So…if we were on Antar together as a couple does that mean we're going to be together now in this life?" Liz plays with the hem of Michael's shirt running her fingers along the stitches.

Michael stares down at her. "You don't beat around the bush do you?" She blushes. Her embarrassment is so cute. "Answering your question, I have no clue, I know how it felt to be with you on Antar, it was incredible, but…"

"But you don't want to be lead around by our past." Liz understands immediately, it was the same emotion for her. Max always went on and on talking about how they were 'destined' to be one with each other and they can choose whom they want to be with, but now she thinks he was wrong on both counts.

It seemed even without their memories they were drawn to one another. "If we were together how come the message said you were betrothed to Vilandra?"

"Maybe you were Vilandra," although he knew that wasn't right it was an idea he shot out there.

"Could be, if that's the case how do Tess and Isabel fit into the Antar equation?" Also knowing the suggestion was completely wrong but willing to let Michael explain his theory to her.

"Isabel is Ava and Tess is someone else." He tells her. Liz doesn't say a word just lets Michael run with it. "But that would mean Max and Isabel are and you and Max would be…never mind."

"The message never said who was king and who wasn't, and she never said your names maybe then you're the King of Antar? But that would mean Isabel's the Queen…ugh! I'm getting confused, lets just shelf that conversation for later." She breathes out finally ready to ask the question that's been plaguing her for these few minutes. "Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Liz questions in a softer tone of voice that conveys her nervousness.

Michael thinks about it for a few minutes, again he's split in two, he wants to date Liz but he also doesn't want to have his past have precedence over his present day life. "I'd like to try. I think we'd be good together." He squeezes her waist comfortingly. "Is that what you want?"

"Yea, I mean, I've always been attracted to you Michael. I've been able to feel you even before Max saved me. And it's obvious that we were together on Antar…wait…how is that possible?" Liz sits up quickly with a troubled look on her face. "How could we have been on Antar together if I'm a human? Something's not right here." Michael watches the emotions and questions flash across Liz's face. He waits for her to continue knowing how she hates to be interrupted when she's in this state of mind.

"Do you…I don't know, maybe I was adopted. But that doesn't make sense either. I've seen my baby pictures of when I was at the hospital." Michael rubs her shoulders wanting to answer her questions for her but can't.

"Do you know where your birth certificate is? Maybe that will help." It's like a light going on over Liz's head.

"I love it when you have a good idea." Liz kisses Michael on the lips. Gently sweeping her tongue across his lower lip. The action automatic for her, it was like she had done it all the time, kissing Michael was familiar to her but it also had a sense of new-ness about it.

_Outside_

I can't take anymore of this crap. Lonnie slowly gets up, although who's going to notice her leaving the balcony. The only two people that could notice her are to busy suckin' face to notice anything but their tongues in each other's mouths. Lonnie goes over to the balcony and climbs down the ladder. Going back to her stolen car she get into the backseat and goes to sleep wondering how she'll handle the other aliens.

_Inside_

Michael places open-mouthed kisses slowly down to the 'V' of Liz's shirt. She laughs lightly at the tickling sensation, then laughs harder when she feels Michael's lips curve into a smile against her skin. "What's so funny?" Lifting his head. "Are you ticklish?"

"A little. Come on lets go look for my birth certificate." Michael hesitates, not wanting to remove his clothed body from between her spread legs that he managed to maneuver himself too within seconds. It was difficult to cease capturing her lips; her lips pressed against his sent the feeling of coming home rushing through his heated body. "The sooner we find it the sooner my body becomes all yours." She says in a singsong voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find that birth certificate." They got off the bed, in search of a birth certificate. For two hours they both searched to relatively small apartment looking for her birth certificate, the finally found it in her father's study. There was nothing in the document stating anything but that she was human, no weird illness, green cells, nothing except the information of a healthy, human baby girl.

"I guess I'll have to ask my parents about it when they get home." Liz has a look of disappointment. Michael tilts her face up to look at his; she can see the question in his gorgeous brown eyes. "I just really wanted answers you know?"

"In due time." Michael's arm snakes around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"You know it's weird that we're so at ease with each other I mean when we didn't know about our past lives it was just the slightest bit awkward, but that was going away with time. Now I feel nothing but content and secure, I didn't think the nervousness would go away so quickly." Liz bites her bottom lip unsure.

"Must be our past showing itself." Michael looks over at the clock. "I better be getting back to my apartment." He takes her in his arms and places his forehead against hers, the motion striking a familiar cord with both of them.

"Are sure, cuz you could stay here with me and sleep with me in my bed…" She gives a hopeful look to Michael.

Michael groans in frustration. "I want to, I really do, but aren't your parents coming home early morning?" She nods yes and his forehead moves with hers. "And I really don't want to become castrated Michael."

"I guess your right. I wouldn't want you to be castrated Michael either. Ok you're off the hook for now." She kisses him feeling that tingle that started from her toes all the way up to her head. This feeling was so new to her. With Max there was no tingle. There wasn't even a tiny little tinglet. She had felt empty.

"I better go before I lose all my will power and take you right here on the floor…like that one night on Antar, you were in that red little outfit. The outfit with so little material a handkerchief would have covered more." He sees the look of pleasure cross Liz's face, as she remembers that night together. "I really have got to leave."

"Yea, you do, I don't want you to but you do." Liz gives him one last kiss and pushes him out the door before she jumps him. Leaning against the door she sighs in pleasure.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 **

_Saturday_

"Well, here we are, Roswell, New Mexico. Damn, is it just me…or is this place a shit hole?" Rath glanced around at the dusty roads. A few hours ago Dakeri and Rath traded places with Zan and Ava now Zan was driving, at least he was now doing something where a good portion of his attention was occupied.

"I wouldn't call it a shit hole. I'd say it was more of a fixer upper town." Dakeri after hours of seeing desert she was finally seeing some homes and buildings. "But as soon as we talk to the other aliens about this summit meeting we are getting out of this town as soon as possible."

"Hopefully with the other royal four goin' with us." Zan turned onto a street.

"What are we going to do about Lonnie? The message said that they wanted all of us there. If we can't find Lonnie do think that they'll still send us home?" Ava wonders out loud.

"We'll more then likely find Lonnie in Roswell, so I wouldn't worry about her not coming with us." Zan replies back to Ava. Hoping that will relieve some of her worries. If only Dakeri had chosen him as her mate none of the hissy fit that Lonnie threw would be an issue.

"Rath…" Dakeri stopped thinking what she'd ask was going to seem stupid.

"What is it Dak?" He gazed down at her, love showering from his eyes.

"Do you think that even though I'm not from Antar they will still let me come with you to Antar?"

"What brought this up?"

"I've been thinking about it ever since you got that message from the messengers. I was adopted from my original planet. What if they don't accept me?" Dakeri was genuinely worried. In her past life she came to be on Antar because her family abused her and some…she guessed they were Antar's version of social workers came and they adopted her when she was 3. Dakeri has no memories of the time before she was adopted, not even snippets.

"Dakeri, if they don't take you with us, then I'm not going. I won't be able to live my life without you. We'd be able to make a home here. Like we've been doin' for years. I'll never leave you." Rath kissed her forehead.

Zan rolled his eyes at the sickening display of affection both were putting on. He knows they love each other but did they have to be so open about it. Thinking about Dak's question to Rath, he's certain that if Rath stays here with Dak then they'd all be staying on Earth. Without Dakeri he didn't want to go to Antar, he'd never have a chance with her then, and Ava wouldn't want to go there alone.

"Promise? Cuz I know how much you want to go back home, I don't want to be in the way of that." It's not as if she wanted Rath to leave her but if he did want to go, which she knew he did, she didn't want to be the reason for him to give up something he wanted.

"You should know by now that you are my home. If I didn't have you I would have nottin'." Rath looks into Dakeri's eyes; she saw and felt all of his emotions. She nodded, realizing that he's right.

Dakeri tired of looking out the window laid her head down on Rath's lap. She turned her head not realizing in doing so she brushed her cheek against his arousal, Dakeri felt it begin to harden under the warmth of her cheek.

_When we get alone baby, I'll take care of your big problem._

_Big problem is right, Angel. It's always a big problem with you around._

_Poor baby._

"Do you guys want to get a hotel room?" Ava questioned hoping that Dakeri and Rath wanted to get a room, she'd been dying to sleep on a bed for the past few days that they'd been on the road. Before it would have been a blessing to get to sleep in a car no matter how cramped but since getting jobs and living in a real house, sleeping in the car was a step down and she didn't want to go back to life in the sewers.

"I wouldn't mind a bed…" Dakeri turned her head to glance at Rath. "Would that be alright honey?"

"If ya want a bed to sleep in I won't say no." Rath ran a finger down Dakeri's jaw tilting her chin up; he leaned down tasting her sweet strawberry flavored lips. Rath slowly pulled away; he could hardly wait for them to get a room to themselves.

"Do you think that your duplicate found duplicate me?" Dakeri wondered, wanting to know what Rath believes, even though they've had to have this conversation a million times.

"If I found you babe, I knows he found her."

"How will they know that she's an alien? The only reason I knew was because I had a protector to tell me when she thought I was ready to know. If she's anything like me…which I know she is, she wasn't hatched like you guys, she was born." She linked their hands together playing with his fingers.

"Dak, don't worry so much about it," Ava turned around in her seat to face her friend, "you two were placed in your female protector's bodies. I'm sure that her protector has told her by now all about her being an alien, her past life, everything. So don't worry, k?"

"Your probably right Ava. I wonder what her name is. I mean did they name her Dakerina? Did they shorten it to Dak or Dakeri like my protector did?"

"Angel, we're going to find out all this when we go and find them." Rath slid his hand down to Dakeri's navel ring, gently pulling on it, causing Dakeri to gasp in pleasure. The brief moment of pain mixed in with that kick of pleasure geared her up for sex, she hoped a hotel was close.

"Ok you two can you wait until you get your own room. Some of us do not want to see the escapades of Rath and Dakeri." Zan stated rudely. Some of us wanted you to have escapades with someone else. Like him, Zan, for example. What is so wrong, Dakeri, with loving him? Zan wondered privately.

"Fine we'll wait but hurry up and find a hotel so we can do what we really need to do." Rath glared toward Zan.

"You don't need sex." Zan argued.

"That's what you think. I go nuts if I don't make love ta her at least once a day."

"Yea Zan, you should know by now that if they're apart from each other for too long they get mean and nasty. It's like they're going through some kind of withdrawal from each other and they have to make everyone else around them miserable."

"Sorry, it's not like we can control it Ava." Dakeri sat up when Zan pulled into a hotel parking lot.

"This place as good as anything." Zan stopped the car and they all got out.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_November 19, 2000_

Michael was hard at work manning the kitchen single handedly trying his absolute best to not snap at Maria for interrupting his rhythm. The Crashdown was swamped and the only way he could get anything done in time was if he had a flow and Maria was seriously messing with that. Right now she was yammering on about pepperjack on some guy's sandwich.

"And don't forget the pepperjack. Guys nuts about his pepperjack." Maria leaned into the window. For the past couple days Michael had been avoiding her, granted she hadn't been readily available the last week or so but when she tried to talk to him at school yesterday he practically brushed passed her making a bee line for his motorcycle.

"Yea, all right." Michael continued to make the sandwich, all the while thinking about the information he and Liz uncovered yesterday. On an impulse they went to the quarry, the answers to questions were beckoning them.

When they arrived at the rock formation, he knew where to put his hand over the rock to reveal the silver handprint. After the rock slid back and to the side they walked in to find the Granilith pulsating and glowing, Liz however didn't seem to notice it, all she was focused on was the pod he emerged from. She walked toward it, placed her hand on the dried slime, immediately both were submerged in blast after blast of memories, nothing specific to their lives but general information, like the language long forgotten.

Maria's yapping broke through his thoughts while he constructed the rest of her customer's sandwich. "Max cornered me today at school he wants me to tell you one thing and inquire about something else. First he says to be at the UFO Center tonight for some meeting, and two if you've talked to Liz at all? Normally he wouldn't ask you but since she's tutoring you in science…" She left the sentence unfinished.

Neither he nor Liz had told anybody about their newfound relationship or the fact that Liz was one of them or even that he could now read and speak the Antarian language. It's not that they are or even want to keep this information from them, they just want to know a way to go about everything so as to hurt the least amount of people possible.

"As for the meeting no, I can't make that, and as for Liz yes I've talked to her." Not bothering to fill in any blanks for Maria to take back to Maxwell. Michael turned to the grill, flipping the four burgers sizzling away.

"Really?" She leaned forward again; maybe he was planning to come watch her sing, which definitely would make her forgive him much faster after the week of avoidance.

"Yea, I got big plans. I can't change them." He and Liz were going to that new club 'Rave', but he wasn't going to dance, no way in hell would she get him to do that. Although she did tell him that she could be persuasive, he was willing to let her try. A slight grin appeared on his face as he wrapped the sandwich up.

"That is so sweet." Maria's almost giddy with excitement, he was going to watch her sing, she knew it, most of the time Michael was a crappy boyfriend but every once in a while he'd do something like this and make it all…

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything with you tonight."

"Hello? I'm singing tonight at the new performance center next to the museum." All the fuzzy feelings went away in a heartbeat at his sudden lack of compassion.

"So? I've heard you sing before, personally I don't think I need to again." Michael put the bag full of Brody's sandwich on the order window. Maria took the bag and left the Crashdown swearing at Michael's insensitivity.

Liz walked down the stairs from the apartment to the breakroom. She felt Michael's frustration toward Maria rush over her body. Liz looked in the kitchen. Seeing Michael swearing as softly as he can, though not doing a very good job of it. _You ok_

Michael smirked turning toward Liz. _I'm fine now that you're here._

_What happened?_ The telepathic conversation was as natural and automatic as walking or talking with their voices.

_Maria, giving me a hard time about not going to her stupid singing performance._ Michael winced at the harshness of that statement, something Liz picked up on quickly.

_It's not stupid Michael._ Granted it might not be a subject he wanted to talk about but it wasn't stupid, and Michael knew that he was just letting off steam, which meant words come out that he doesn't mean too.

_You're right it's not stupid._

Michael saw Jose come in for his shift with Michael. "Jose, can you cover for me for a couple of minutes?" He wanted a few minutes to talk to Liz about what she found out from her parents if anything.

"Yea, sure." Jose took his place behind the order window finishing up old orders and starting up new ones, while Michael moved toward Liz bringing her into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

_Your parents came home last night right?_ Michael questioned her while running his hand over Liz's silky dark hair.

_Yea._ She breathed Michael's scent in deeply, letting the familiar smells wash over her, the fresh scent of Ivory soap under the recent grease and sweat from working the grill since late morning. _All they told me was that I was imagining things, there is no way I come from a distant planet and I needed to get that through my head._

Liz pulled back so she's not leaning against him, pressed her lips together in a thin line and took his hand walking them over to the couch where they sit. _Which in my experience with my parents normally means I'm not imagining things._ She thinks to him.

A confused gaze crossed Michael's face. _What do you mean?_

_Well, I started to think about moments in my childhood and my parents have a history of telling me I imagined something that I know I didn't._ Liz laced her fingers with his all the while staring at their joined hands. _Once when I was 7 I had a stuffed fox, I loved that toy, I have no clue how I got it, it showed up on my bed on afternoon. Anyway I took that fox everywhere with me one morning playing in my room, I waved my hand over the toy and it turned into a real fox. Just like that. I remember wishing so hard that he could be real you know—and poof there he was._

Michael watched her closely as she bit her lip, she's back in her memories reliving those "odd" moments in her life, and he did nothing except listen and stroke her hand. He wanted to say something but Liz needed to get out everything.

_It was so cute, I held it close to me and it scratched me a little on my arm. Dad walked in a few minutes later, he saw the fox cuddling up in my lap, he asked where I got it, I told him it was Dante…_

_Dante?_ Michael asked.

_The fox, I named the stuffed animal Dante when I first found it. Immediately Daddy took it out of my lap and I never saw Dante again. After that my parents took away all my stuffed animals, when I asked about what happened to Dante they said I imagined him, that I never had him. Of course that didn't stop another fox stuffed animal from showing up in my room a few months later, D. J., Dante Jr., and I never told my parents about him._ Liz chuckled and rested her head on Michael's shoulder.

He kissed the crown of her head keeping her close, _What else happened? What else did your parents say was just your imagination?_

Liz took a deep breath. _Lots of things, I levitated my entire bedroom furniture, Mom said I was hallucinating. I've started fires with my mind, turned running water into freezing, fried TV's by standing near them. All of those incidents my parents said I had a vivid imagination, I finally stopped talking about it by the time I hit 10._

A short while later Maria came back to the diner not at all finished with Michael. She glanced toward the order window and the only person working the grill was Jose, and he shouldn't be up there by himself yet, Michael's break wasn't for another hour, and his shift didn't end till 3:00. Concerned Maria began to walk to the breakroom, before she pushed the door open she took a peek through the small window.

Michael and Liz were sitting on the raggedy old couch that she and many of the other waitresses have napped on from time to time, wrapped in each other's arms. Liz had a far off gaze with her head buried deeply into Michael's shoulder, and her thumb rubbed comforting circles on his thigh. Michael had his chin on top of her head, with one arm firmly around Liz's waist and the other clasped her hand in his own keeping their fingers threaded together.

Instead of rushing in there screaming her head off about what they were doing or why Michael never showed that kind of affection toward her or to anybody except maybe Isabel, she just stood there. Was Liz the reason Michael wasn't around anymore? Slowly she backed up from the swinging door and inched her way toward the order window where Jose set out three plates to go to table 9. "Thanks Jose." She gathered the plates; her smile as she walked up to the table, didn't quite reach her eyes.

Hearing Maria up at the order window broke Liz out of her trance, reluctantly she lifted her head from his shoulder but their limbs stay intertwined. Basically my parent's aren't very good when it comes to lying to me, I guess that's a good thing though.

"We'll figure it out. I promise." And he never made a promise to anybody unless he planned on making every effort to keep it. "On a different subject, Max wants us to be at a meeting tomorrow night."

Liz nodded, "Yea, he's left five messages on my voice mail either 'A' about the meeting, 'B' about "us", or 'C' where am I because I haven't been around so much lately." Sighing she pushed some stray pieces of hair back and out of her face.

"What do you want to do about the meeting? Do you want to go or ditch?" Leaving the decision up to her, he knows what he wants to do but he also knows what his duty is and that's to find out what is so important at the meeting.

Liz scrunched up her face and took a deep breath. "We should go to the meeting, God knows I want to go to 'Rave' with you but if we don't go to the meeting all we will hear from Max and Tess is that we missed a very important meeting for a month you know we will. The best way to not deal with that is to go get it over with and then maybe later we could go to 'Rave'?"

"Alright. Works for me. Do you want to tell them tomorrow, about…everything? It might be best with everyone there." Michael questioned.

"Ok, yea, I don't want to hide anymore Michael."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_November 20, 2000; UFO Center_

Liz sighs softly as she stands close to Michael, tonight they were supposed to go to a club, but instead Max had to call a meeting. All she cared about doing was shaking her butt on the dance floor and not think about powers, aliens, stars exploding, FBI or Skin. Liz wanted to have fun, nothing more, nothing less.

Liz for the passed half an hour has tried to make eye contact with Maria but ever since she and Michael arrived Maria has been ignoring her. Earlier that day Liz and Michael had decided to tell everyone that they were seeing however they also decided to wait till they had more information about what was happening to them and possibly even more about who they were.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you brought us all here together, to talk about a star that croaked?" Michael's hand brushes against hers, needing that comfort her presence provided. When Max called the meeting and didn't bother to tell him what it was pertaining, just ordered Michael to be there his frustration and anger increased ten fold.

Maria catches the rub Michael gives Liz hand, she can't remember the last time…hell even the first time Michael did that with her. Were they more that good friends or was she reading far too much into the situation? Lizzie has been going through a rather difficult time lately, breaking up with Max, Tess flaunting Max and her new relationship, and she hasn't been there as often since her gig came through. Michael was probably being friendly…but then why were they embracing rather intimately in the backroom?

_Could this star exploding have anything to do with us?_ Liz thinks to Michael as she takes in her other friends expressions she notices that none of them are particularly interested in this star.

_Why would you say that? It could just be a star that burned out._ Not following her thought process on that.

_All I'm saying is it's a bit too much of a coincidence. When we start getting flashes of our past this star goes…kablewy. Maybe it's worth checking into._ She rakes her gaze up to Michael's as he roves his eyes down to hers both silently agreeing to look into it on their own time.

The move didn't go unnoticed by Tess or Maria both having completely different reactions. Tess was actually happy; it seemed Liz was moving on from Max for good, which in turn would make room for her. Maria on the other hand couldn't have been more crushed. Granted her and the mullet head alien were on a serious off phase but that didn't mean she wasn't hoping to get back together.

Taking slow deep breaths Maria hopes her voice won't shake when she opens her mouth. "I canceled my performance Max." A little shaky and heartbroken but nothing that would scream _I'm crushed_. Disappointment, thankfully, was more the tone.

"I know Maria and I'm really sorry but that wasn't something I could help. You're a part of this group which means you need to be up to speed on the happenings." Max explains.

"Max I could have told her what was going on or Alex could have, she didn't have to cancel the performance she's been practicing for the last week for some dead star." Liz argues with the boy King. Was it so hard for him to understand that not everything revolved around the Alien Abyss?

Despite Maria's less than enthused attitude toward Liz and Michael right now it warmed her heart that her friend stood up for her against Max. Seemed breaking away from Max helped Liz grow a back bone when it came to the "leader", not something that could be seen as a bad thing.

"Liz maybe you don't care about what happens in this group but I do. Never mind, there's no 'maybe' about it; you don't care what happens in the group. Your actions these past few weeks make that really clear." Max argues back at her.

Michael moves forward a step, he would have gone further but Liz grabbed his arm ceasing any further movement. "Please don't Michael, he's not worth it." She stares up at him with pleading eyes.

_He has no right to speak to you that way. Maxwell should be on his knees praising you for saving his sorry ass from the future that was in store for us._ Michael stares right back at the adamant young woman gripping his arm.

_Max doesn't know about that and I don't want him to know. It's none of his business._ This time no one misses Michael and Liz's interaction. They all knew both had been getting closer but it was almost like they were communicating without speaking. Not something new close friends had, it took time to develop that skill so what was going on?

"What's going on Michael, why is Liz suddenly protecting you from me?" Max questions his second. The oddity that's Liz and Michael didn't sit well with him and he would get to the bottom of it.

Michael rolls his eyes, "She isn't protecting me from you Maxwell, she's protecting you from me…probably not for the reasons you think." He knew Liz didn't want Michael to sink to Max's level, getting into a fight would bring him down.

"Liz," Maria stands p from the chair she had been sitting in. "Can we talk for a minute?" Witnessing her friend and ex-boyfriend in that moment, she came to a decision but she needed to speak with Liz first just to get all the facts.

To say Liz was curious about what Maria wanted to talk about was an understatement. Sure it goes without saying with what Maria just saw that it would be part of it but there seemed to be more on her mind. Liz nods, leaving Michael's side and following her friend to a back room in the UFO Center.

Liz opens her mouth to speak but Maria raises her hand cutting off whatever Liz was going to say. "Please I need to get this out first before anything else is said." Her friend nods and she begins her planned speech, it was almost like giving an oral exam and it was worth over half of her grade.

"I know about you and Michael," Liz's eyes widen and she bites her lower lip, Maria could tell she wanted to speak but thankfully let her continue. "Well, I don't '_know'_ know, but I know something is going on with you two. When Michael was holding you this afternoon it kind of hit home." At Liz confused expression she tells her, "I saw you through the Crashdown break room window, gotta tell ya that hurt."

Tears form in both teens' eyes; a tingle tear leaks out of Maria's eyes leaving a trail behind on her cheek. "Please tell me I'm just reading way too much into the situation, that you and Spaceboy are just friends." Even as she spoke those words she wasn't completely sure if that's what she wanted.

"It's more than friendship Maria." Liz whispers she's sorry for hurting Maria but doesn't regret her growing feelings for Michael. "We never meant for it to happen…as cliché as it sounds it's true. At first it was only friendship." Maria breathes in shaky gulps of air, she leans against a desk, she thinks its Brody's.

"Our friendship changed to more after something happened." Could she tell Maria what occurred between her and Michael earlier that week? If she didn't tell her friend she could be hurt more than she already was. "We kissed and received flashes of each other's past life…on Antar." She watches as Maria's expression changes from one of hurt to confusion.

"Antar, were they of Michael's life? Why would you get flashes from him, you've only gotten them from Max and you loved…" She suddenly ceases talking. Liz loved Michael.

Practically reading Maria's thoughts Liz tells her, "I don't know if I love him 'Ria. Care about him, absolutely, like him…eh…depends on his mood." She and Maria share a chuckle, "love him, don't really know yet. But it wasn't just Michael's past on Antar, it was mine too."

"How is that possible? You're not an alien…are you?" This conversation has taken a real odd turn that neither girl was fully prepared for.

"I don't know, I gotta be, right, if I'm having flashes of my life on Antar but I was born, Michael and I even found my birth certificate; nothing is making sense. The only time I feel entirely at ease and comforted and safe is with Michael. Probably not what you wanted to hear but you wanted the truth."

Maria steps away from the desk, "You're wrong about that, that was something I wanted to hear. Maybe not the actual words mind you but the feeling behind them." She grabs her friends hands holding them tightly, "Letting a guy come between us is not something I'm about to let happen. You and I have been through too much together to throw it away but if I didn't hear that there was a _possibility_ of love between you and Michael I wouldn't have let him go."

Tears begin to fall down Liz's face matching Maria's. "Really, because you're within your rights to hate me some." She teases as Maria brings her into a tight hug.

"We'll be okay, if killer Skins can't break us up and finding out you're a freak too hasn't torn us apart," She smirks, "I really doubt a simple alien male can tear up this duo." Maria whispers into Liz's ear, both comforting the other needing the friendship and easiness they instilled in the other.

A short while later after fixing themselves up they left the backroom both feeling a thousand times better than when they went in. Leaning down Maria says to Liz, "I'm going to go," she glances towards Michael who's staring at her and Liz, "you and me we're good but I need to be alone for a little while." Her voice starts to waver, she needed to go home and be held by her mother. Amy Deluca can be called a lot of things but never there for her daughter wouldn't be one of them.

"Be surprised if you didn't need to be alone for awhile." She tells her, "I'll be here if you want to get together."

"No, no, not if, when, I'm Teflon and I'll be good as new in no time. You can bend and scratch me but can't break me." Maria winks at her, squeezes her hand and heads for the stairs but before she climbs the stairs she turns to Michael. "Chica and I are cool but you and me are on shaky ground Spaceboy. Know this, if you hurt her you won't have to worry about enemy aliens." With that she's off with her head held high.

Isabel stares after Maria until she's out of sight, what the hell was going on, Liz and Michael spend time together…willingly, stars exploding, Max and Liz avoiding each other life the plague. Everything was all screwed up and she was dying to know why.

"Do either of you want to explain why Maria just left and why you two are "so close" these days?" Max glares at the two people who used to be his closest friends now he's as far away from them as anyone could be.

_Maria knows, might as well tell them the basics._ Liz suggests.

_We'll be as simple as possible._ Michael agrees. "Liz and I are dating, have been for about a week." He has to admit he enjoys the various expressions on everyone's faces. The only person that seemed completely happy was Tess.

"What?" Alex and Isabel exclaim at the same moment.

"It's exactly like Michael said. We're dating there's a whole back-story that neither of us really want to get into, at least not yet. There are still things Michael and I need to figure out…"

"Well, then maybe we can fill in some of the blanks."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** (old Ch 9 B)

"Well, then maybe we can fill in some of the blanks." Max's voice with a New York accent came from the top of the stairs, curious and in shock the Roswell group rose their multiple gazes up the flight of stairs; standing at the top of the UFO Center stairs are Michael, Tess, Max, and Liz only different.

Michael's dupe was dressed in all black, albeit grungy clothes, his big baggy cargo pants were caked with dirt and his hair was practically a foot taller than he was. Tattoos were on his forearms and they were obvious alien symbols. Tess's dupe had platinum blonde hair, with pink and black stripes and piercings galore. Dressed in fishnet stockings, a short black pleather skirt, and a torn t-shirt.

Max and Liz's dupes were the most drastically changed, where Michael and Tess already had a slight edge to them Liz and Max don't. Liz's dupe was dressed in tight leather pants that made it perfectly clear she's going commando, absolutely no panty lines were visible, and a torn t-shirt left her stomach, arms, and upper chest deliciously bare. Her hair was long and the same color brown as Liz's only with dark red highlights, tattoos were littered in what seem to be strategic places.

Two peek out from the top of her pants, one on each of her wrists, and if they weren't mistaken at least one on her shoulder. Those were only the ones they could see; it wouldn't be a surprise to discover she had more. The only similarity between Liz and her dupe is the shoes they're wearing, same thread design, same color, same everything.

Now Max's dupe's hair was somewhat similar to Michael's dupe in that it looked like it hadn't been washed in over a decade. Tattoos and piercings were spread all over his body from how worn the shirt was he had nipple rings also. His entire outfit was black and he's carrying a backpack over his shoulder.

Liz shook her head, damn Maria's going to be upset that she missed this. How often does anyone get to see the complete opposite of themselves? "Oh, my God." She whispered, this was just too weird, the dupes made their way down the many stairs fully aware of everyone's attention on them. Max's dupe moved aside a bit and her and Michael's twins were holding hands tightly.

Rath swaggered down eyeing the other two that look like him and Dak. The way they're standing and brushing against one another they gotta be doing each other…or at least had heavy make-out sessions. Wonder how long they've been together, was it love at first sight? Did they dislike each other at their first meeting like he and Dakeri did?

Grinning wildly Rath turned toward Dakeri. "See babe, I told ya they'd find each other." Uncaring of the group around them he pulled Dak close till nothing can fit between them and kissed her hungrily. She raised her hand up to Rath cheek caressing his three-day stubble. Their tongues tangle lovingly, the group forgotten; all they care about was each other in that moment.

Zan shook his head irritated at their blatant display of affection. Ava noticing Zan about to say something beat him to it, the last thing they needed was for Zan and Rath to get into a fight. "Alright already. Didn't you two get enough of each other at the hotel? I swear I heard Dak screaming for four hours last night." Ava poked Rath on the head trying to get his attention.

Instead of stopping, Rath glided his lips down to Dakeri's neck gently sucking and nipping. His stubble and kisses combined tickle Dakeri's neck causing a giggle to sneak out of her mouth. She shied away slightly but at the same time placed her hand on the back of his head bringing him right back to the sensitive spot on her neck, forcing him to kiss, suck, and nip harder. With his large hand he kept Dak's neck freely exposed to his passionate assault cupping the other side keeping her head tilted.

Michael let a smile creep out as he stared at Liz hungrily. "So you're not the only one who likes to be bitten?" With practically everyone in the room an alien, except Alex, who came in moments after Maria left from the backroom with Liz, the whispered statement was heard by all of them.

The deep blush rising on Liz's face gave Michael's statement truth. One thing about Liz that the group collectively knew was that if it had no basis in reality she would have a snarky comment of some kind. However if it's true she blushed so deeply and doesn't say anything. Max's jaw clenches, it's one thing to see the two dupes devouring each other but to know that Michael and Liz were in a similar embrace kills him.

Rath slowly lifted his head from her neck and placed his forehead against hers in a parallel move that Michael does to Liz. "Oh yea. My girl loves to be marked by her man." Rath turned his head to Michael still leaning his forehead on Dak's. "So…you two done it yet? Gotta tell ya nothing is better than doing it with your mate."

Zan shut his eyes hating the love radiating from every pore of the two lovebirds. He knew they couldn't help being so touchy-feely but dammit Dakeri was supposed to be his. Nervously he glanced up making sure neither Rath or Dakeri heard that thought, if Rath heard that he'd kill Zan, king or no. He hated that he's even the slightest bit frightened of him but when it comes to getting between Rath and Dak, his second was downright homicidal.

"Rath." Zan admonished now was not the time to get into this.

"What Duke? This isn't your concern. This is between Dak, me, and our twins." What he had to tell his and Dak's doubles was important to them, may no be important to the whole group but to them it's damn crucial.

"Look we're getting off track Rath. We didn't travel this damn far to know if your double has fucked Dak's double. Much more important shit is at stake. Now can you and Dak cool your hormones and stay focused. Even teens just hitting puberty have more control." he growled needing to assert himself as the leader. Rath may not be obeying him but the group looking on didn't need to know that.

Rath's jaw and fists clench in anger toward Zan, he knows what he's trying to do but its not going to work. Zan needed to get put in his place and here on Earth it ain't being King. If anything he was "King" if only because Zan was currently taking up space in his, Dak's, and Ava's home. Hell, if Zan wanted to pull the king card than he'll pull the eviction card.

"Keep talking like that to me Zan and you'll be tossed on your ass back to living in the sewers. No more roof over your head that doesn't leak, no more heat, no more warm bed at night." Rath threatened, for the second time the Roswell gang is forgotten.

"Rath, no please." Ava pleaded, "Zan doesn't mean anything by what he said, he's an idiot on a power trip, and you know that. Don't kick him out please." She grabbed a hold of Rath's arm staring into his eyes. Ava knew Zan would never love her but she still had feelings for him.

"Fine, but you still want him in our house than you make sure he knows whose King. He wants to be King he can be a man and get a job and buy his own goddamn place. You want him Av then you have to keep him in line." Rath growled out bringing Dakeri close to him again, resting his chin on her hair. Ava is the only reason that asshole wasn't on the streets right now.

Coughing nervously Zan addressed the others who were staring strangely at the other groups dynamic. He bet his dupe was still considered King around here. "I'm Zan." Zan shook his dupe's hand. "This is Ava, and the two horndogs are Rath and Dakeri."

"Dakeri." Liz tested the sound of the name. "Is that short for Dakerina?"

"Yep, but my Mom named me Dakeri for short. I like Dakeri. You know like Strawberry Daiquiri, it's just spelled differently." She explained.

Max acted like Liz and Dakeri hadn't even spoken. "I'm Max." He looked at the others. "And this is Tess, Isabel, Michael. And these are our friends Alex, and Liz." Max looked back to the four dupes. He noticed that Isabel's dupe was missing. "Umm, shouldn't there be another one of you?"

Another voice spoke up from the top of the stairs. "You're right 'bout that Maxie boy. Absolutely right."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** (Old chapter 10)

For the second time that evening gazes rose to the top of the stairs, standing there bathed in flashing green light was Isabel's dupe. "Well, there's our fifth." Ava mumbled not happy about Lonnie being here.

"Oh Ava, not happy to see me? I'm so hurt." Lonnie stomped down the stairs smirking as she got closer to everyone. She's been in Roswell for a few days, knew who everyone was and where they live, and she had a plan all thought to get Max to New York and make sure she got back home. Lonnie glared at Dakeri secure in Rath's arms, it was only six months ago when it would have been her in his arms. "Hey Rath." She grinned.

Rath shook his head, Lonnie never accepted that he's with Dakeri, at times she acted like she was Dak's friend but Dak only bought it once. After that one time Lonnie was never able to get close to his woman, she's too smart to fall for Lon's tricks a second time. "Lonnie." Rath's jaw tightened and grasped Dak closer as if to protect her from anything Lonnie did or said.

"Oh come on Rath, we may not be lovers any longer but we can still be friends right?" A malicious smirk slid onto her lips reminding her rival that she had Rath first. Their protector Kal never breathed a word about Dakerina to them, told them Ava belonged with Zan and she belonged with Rath. They, according to him, were the Royal Four, not the Royal Five.

"We were never friends Lonnie. Just because we slept together doesn't mean shit." Rath snarled Dakeri never brought up the women he's been with in the past; even at seventeen he's been with plenty. However Lonnie can't let it go brought it up all the time and the only reason was to hurt Dak.

The smirk turned to a frown quickly, how can he brush off their two years together? Did she mean anything to him at all, or was it all a lie till something 'better' came along? Hiding her feelings she glared at her ex. "That hurts Rath."

"Tough, deal with it."

Zan interrupted the hostile banter between the split couple, they don't need to get into this, and they've wasted enough time before Lonnie showed up. "What brings you here Lonnie?" He loved Lonnie, they're family, brother and sister but there had been something going on with her, whatever it was it's a secret, and he didn't like it.

When Rath, Ava, and Dak rented a place as opposed to living in the grimy sewers, Lonnie told them they could go and live in the fancy place but she's staying right where she was hatched. Zan tried to convince her to come with them but she refused to budge. He'd gone and visited her everyday or tried to but some of the time she was no where to be found. When Lonnie was around she normally wasn't alone, men, at times women shared her bed. Zan doubted she truly wanted Rath back she's only upset he left her instead of the other way around.

Lonnie turned her attention toward Zan, besides Ava he was the only one to genuinely care about her so she lost the edge in her voice. "Probably the same thing that brings you here bro. Wanted to speak to the Roswell version of ourselves."

"Could you maybe start telling us why you're here first? That way we know what's going on?" Max suggested in a snarky tone, this had simply not been his day. First the star dies, then Michael gave him more lip than usual, Liz and Michael had a "relationship", and now doubles of themselves were standing in front of him.

"Wow you are like Zan, got a stick up your ass and everything." With mild curiosity she looked Max up and down, never would Zan dress like this cornball. Made her happy they got left in New York, she didn't even want to stay in Roswell any longer than necessary. Sweater vests and loafers could be contagious.

"Lonnie." Zan warned.

"All right Zan, it's your meeting." She moved aside giving Zan the floor.

"What do you wanna hear 'bout first there Maxie?" Zan cast a quick glance over to Rath and Dakeri, then roved his gaze over to their clones. If he were Max he knew what he'd want to know about. But maybe Max hadn't gotten with Liz or had even thought about getting' with her like he had with Dakeri.

As much as Max wanted to know about Michael and Liz's relationship he knew he had to find out why the dupes are here in Roswell. "Why are you here in Roswell. Later we can discuss why Michael and Liz are suddenly together."

Michael's eyes darken. "There's nothing to discuss Maxwell. There's information to find out, but that's it. Liz and I are together. End of story." He gripped her waist needing her closer.

Max met Michael's dark gaze with a glare of his own. How could Liz dump him like he meant nothing to her, didn't they have a special connection? First Kyle now Michael, whose next, Alex? When she's finished going through the guys will she move on to Isabel, Tess, or Maria? Shutting his mind against the images he conjured up he turned his eyes to Zan. "Let's go in my boss's office. We can talk there."

"K." Zan followed Max into his boss's office.

Tess gazed longingly at Max and consequently Zan. Max was the man that she's supposed to be with, but all he could focus on was Liz and whatever she's doing at that moment. She couldn't blame Liz for Max's obsession; Liz even tried to help make sure he turned away from her and toward Tess, his destiny. Why couldn't Max forget about Liz and see he already had someone who will do anything for him all he had to do was accept her.

Finally Zan and Max are behind the closed office of Brody's. Rath and Dakeri go over to Michael and Liz smirking at them. "Now I know dat you two want us to fill in the blanks."

"Damn right we do." Michael let them know.

"First, when did you two find out that you were meant ta be?" Dak questioned. They didn't look like they've been together long. Even though they were close, they also kept a bit of distance between them.

"When we received flashes while kissing each other." Liz admitted, not caring too much that the others around the room, even Alex could hear them pretty well.

Dakeri nodded, after she and Rath kissed their memories flooded forward too. Far more than when they dreamt about it. "So Liz, how did you find out that you were an alien like the Royal Four?" Dakeri asked. Her mother told her after her ninth birthday and turned the dining room table into sawdust with a flick of her hand.

"Not until the flashes. But I don't understand how I'm an alien. I wasn't adopted, I was born in a hospital and everything." Liz shrugged. "I knew I was different but not alien." Thinking back to the Dante incident.

"Your protector never told you who you are?" Dakeri asked in disbelief.

"What protector? Nasedo?"

"No, not Nasedo. You and me—we were born not hatched. Your protectors are your parents and should have explained all this to you. Should have filled you in on your purpose, your past life, hell everything." She doesn't understand why Liz's protector's never told her nothin' about anythin'.

"So do you at least know about our past selves lives?" Rath wondered.

Michael nodded. "From flashes."

"Do you know 'bout what Zan did to Dakerina on Antar?"

"Yea, haven't let Liz outta my sight when Max is around. Don't trust him anymore." Michael didn't give a rat's ass that Max hadn't done anything in this lifetime. He wasn't going to take a chance with Liz's life and well being.

"Same with Rath when it comes to Zan." Dakeri rubbed Rath's abs through his shirt. "Even though Zan hasn't done anything in this life to me Rath won't let Zan near me."

Rath raised a brow. "Can ya blame me? He beat you and came close to violating you on Antar when he found out dat you loved me. He's not getting that opportunity again."

"That won't happen Rath." Zan spoke from his place in the doorway. He and Max had left the bosses office just as Rath made his comment. Max having heard what he had done on Antar to Liz's former self couldn't believe it. He wouldn't do that to Liz, he loved her, he'd never hurt her.

"Don't give a shit Duke. Happened once didn't it? What makes you so sure that whatever possessed you on Antar to beat Dakerina won't happen now? Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to take a chance with my girl's life?" Rath's jaw clenched, his glare begging Zan to say or try somethin'.

Dakeri looked at her dupe's face. Liz couldn't hide what she's thinking from her. They had the same face; it'd be damn difficult. "Bugs you don't it? Can't keep from feeling guilty."

"Yea." Liz responded.

"Don't." Rath and Michael reply simultaneously.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **(1/2 of old Chapter 11)

Lonnie pushed off from the wall she's leaning against. How cornball was this dump, aliens everywhere staring at her. She could hardly wait to get back to the big busy city of New York. Searching the room she caught her doubles eyes. So little miss sweetheart wasn't too thrilled with the Michael and Liz situation. Interesting.

Isabel watched Lonnie amble over to her spot on the stairs. "So…Lonnie. Is that short for Vilandra?" If she's here might as well get any information she could.

"That's right. You know about Vilandra?" Lonnie arched an eyebrow. Impressed was the last thing she felt, as the more alien version of the two memories of their previous life had been popping up since she was nine. Curious as to how Isabel received her memories.

Briefly Iz scanned the room, couldn't have anyone overhear a piece of her past she'd rather not explain. "I've heard some things." Off to the left of them Michael and Liz were speaking with Rath and Dakeri—what kind of name was Dakeri? She knew she shouldn't throw stones because Vilandra wasn't exactly a 'normal' name either, by human standards anyway.

Isabel didn't understand why it bothered her so much that Liz turned out to be one of them. Not only one of them but also Michael's past life—something. Whether it be lover, girlfriend, wife or mistress she didn't know. Was it because she thought of Michael as hers? No that didn't feel right, even though the hologram did say they were betrothed.

If that was the case was Liz in her former life having an affair with Michael's past, was that why she had taken issue with this news? That didn't seem correct either. Then like a loud siren went off in her head she knew, she thought of Michael as her brother, known that all her life and Liz had broken her other brother's heart, what was to stop her from doing the same to Michael?

Lonnie broke Isabel from her chaotic thoughts with a simple question. "What do you know?" Although she doubted Isabel knew anything more about their past life than she did, she wanted to make sure.

Unfortunately Isabel refused to bite and shot the question back at her double with an extra clip thrown in her voice. "What do you know?"

All right if that's the way she wanted to play it. "She betrayed her family…brought down the whole house of cards. Got everyone killed. Sound familiar?" Lonnie finally took the seat next to Isabel. "It's been hard keepin' it to myself all these years. You have no idea." Might as well play 'the no one understands' card.

"Yes I do." She thought she saw a little bit of shock coming from her punk double. But whether it was genuine surprise or feigned she didn't know.

"You haven't told Max? But you two seem so close."

"I…I wanted to, but…but I didn't ever want to believe it myself and the thought of telling him…" Isabel trailed off. It never occurred to her that she only saw a portion of her memory as opposed to the whole thing.

"It's ok. It'll be our little secret." Lonnie glanced up when a shadow darkened her view. Standing above her was the tall lanky kid her cornball double had been eyeing. Maybe if she had time she'd give him a test run, that would certainly piss Izzy off.

Alex could hardly believe there were two gorgeous alien princesses in front of him. Those two would permanently be in his fantasy material. "Ladies, uh…frosty beverage?" Alex held up two cans of soda.

Lonnie shook her head but smiled when she said, "No three way tonight opie…maybe later." He left with his head bowed a little than say on one of the benches.

As Alex sat there playing with the tops of the cans he contemplated leaving. He was the only human around, with Maria gone, and Kyle not invited it was getting rather lonely on the human side of things. But a smile from Liz directed toward him changed his mind, Liz no matter what was still one of his best friends. He wouldn't leave her.

He rose from his spot and walked over to her. "How you doin'?" Concerned she's hiding unbelievable fear behind her mask of strength and happiness. He had no doubt that she was happy with Michael but there was a whole lot more going on behind the mask that she'd never show in front of this many people.

"Actually a lot better than I would have expected. Every once in awhile I have to take a moment and breathe but than I'm fine." Finally remembering her manners she introduced Alex to her and Michael's dupes. "Rath, Dakeri, this one of my best friends in the whole world Alex Whitman. Alex this is Rath and Dakeri."

"So you's close with Lizzie here huh?" Dak asked, she could tell they were tight by the way Liz clung to his arm. "Good ta meet ya." She shook Alex's hand. Rath nodded toward him acknowledging his presence but otherwise not saying anything.

"Good to meet you both too." He greeted. "How did you and Rath get together? We're you both hatched and grew up together or were you separated and than found each other?" He didn't want to sound nosy but he was trying to get to them better. Alex had a feeling they'd be apart of Liz's life, which meant they'd be apart of his.

"Well, I wasn't hatched, neither was Lizzie here. We're different than the Royal Four, we were born." Dakeri told him relaying the information she only just told Liz to her dupe's friend. After all she figured he was apart of the alien side of life seeing as to how he was here and all.

But before Liz could further question her double on other subjects Zan spoke up calling everyone to the middle of the room. "Hey, everybody lets gather around and we'll tell ya what we need to do and why we're here."

"And the fun begins." Dakeri murmured under her breath to Rath. "Zan takes charge." Four of the five people in their corner moved toward the circle but Liz stayed behind.

"What's wrong baby?" Michael went back to her and rubbed her back, he felt a scared emotion coming from her but he couldn't pinpoint the reason for it.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, "It's just weird being a part of the alien part of the group. I've always figured I was human girl. It's just going to take some time getting used to." She placed her hand in Michael's and instantly the connection between them grew. Together they moved toward the circular group of people, even Alex was in the thick of it.

Tess had finally gotten over the shock of their doubles being there and spoke up. "So, what is the reason for all of you being here?" Now that they knew Liz was an alien as well she felt threatened, it was one more thing Max would find attractive about her. He should be running after her, not Liz, she was his Queen.

"Just relax Tessie." Ava rose an eyebrow at her. "You'll find out in due time."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** (other half of old Chapter 11)

Meanwhile Rath and Dakeri weren't paying the least bit of attention to the people around them. Rath's hands couldn't keep still, they played with the frayed hem of her shirt then he would stroke the exposed flesh of her belly. It's their own private world and no one was in it but them.

Until Zan broke them out of it by clearing his throat. Dakeri didn't care what the King did, she was too involved with Rath, besides it wasn't as if any of this stuff was news to her. To pass the time she leaned in close placing small open-mouthed kisses against his neck. Frustrated Rath turned toward Zan and glared. "What Zan?"

"Can you two…I don't know, easy up on da PDA for a couple of hours?" It sickened him to see Dak lower herself to be Rath's sex slave. Any time he wanted it she'd happily spread her legs and find a wall to defile. Of course he didn't take into consideration that Dakeri went to his second in command just as often begging for a ride.

"That's up to Dak, Zan. She has a mind of her own." He cruelly smirked at his houseguest enjoying the pain he saw in Zan's eyes.

Liz stared at the openly affectionate couple, _Are we going to be that bad? _She thought to Michael. How comfortable would she be making out at the drop of a hat in front of people?

_We can only hope_ Michael smirked down at Liz. He took his hand, which was resting on her low back, and let it fall slowly to squeeze her tempting backside. Delighting in the flush of pink creeping onto her cheeks.

All of a sudden Dakeri stopped making a meal out of her lover's neck, and turned to face Zan with a stare that could kill. "Do you always have to be such a pain in da ass Zanny Boy?" Irritation flared.

Zan opened his mouth to argue with Dakeri, but she cut him off. "And don't even think of pulling dat fuckin' shit bout 'I'm da King' or 'I'm da Man' God knows you ain't my King and if you were I'd become traitor." She spat out.

"Umm, What did he do?" Max couldn't help but think he was lost in the grand scheme of things and was an observer waiting with bated breath for what would happen next. He stole a glance at Liz who had the same expression as his own but with a questioning quirk. Like she had an idea what happened but didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong.

As his gaze transferred from Liz to Dakeri and back to Liz again he couldn't help but inwardly smile. He had two Liz's, there were two Liz's and he had a shot with both of them. Immediately Michael and Rath's heads turn away from their partners and face Max giving him the meanest, dirtiest glares he had thrown his way.

"Oh they hate that." Zan whispered to his twin. He heard what Max said, he's even had the same thought numerous times before but he had enough knowledge and control of his powers that those thoughts never reached the others in their dysfunctional family.

"They ain't yours Maxie boy. You best keep dat in mind." Rath threatened the less alien version of the King.

Isabel was looking at so many people, so quickly trying her best to keep up that she was beginning to get awfully dizzy. "Would someone tell the people in the dark what just happened? Michael? Max didn't say anything, so why are you and Rath looking to kill him?" If there was one thing she hated most about this whole deal was being left without a clue as to anything that was going on.

It was Dakeri that spoke up. "Every single one of us has the ability to talk to each other in the mind. It's how we communicated on Antar—sometimes. We still spoke out loud especially to peeps we didn't have a connection with. But with family, close friends, that was the way."

"Then how come we haven't noticed it? If you have it shouldn't the rest of us as well?" Tess piped up. She'd heard from Nasedo that the Antarians had the ability but said diddily-squat about them having it too.

Dakeri thought about it, how could she determine if they were alien enough to have it? "Umm, ok, have you ever instinctually known that one of the Royal Four were around? You couldn't see them, couldn't hear them but knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were close?" Every one of them nodded. "That's your minds touching in some way, don't know it's there but subconsciously it keeps you connected."

"So if that's the case how come it isn't stronger in us? Shouldn't we have the same amount of power when it comes to that?" Tess continued her questioning. All this information fascinated her. Did Nasedo not know about this power? And if he did why did he keep it a secret till his dusty death?

Ava took over as speaker, "For a few reasons, at least the reasons we think." She shrugged. "First is because we are the more alien versions. More alien-ness means more power for us. Apparently the scientists made two batches one, you four, were a little too human, she they made us. But since they were morons and had Max imprinted with the Royal Seal before finding out if they wanted him ta be king and they couldn't remove it so they sent both sets to Earth. Which ever one survived got the prize."

"Wait a minute, you said four. How do Liz and Dakeri fit into all this? Shouldn't it mean that Liz is more human than Dakeri?" Alex wondered.

Zan stared at the intruding human. Why the Roswell aliens felt the need to let lowly humans in on their secret he'll never know. "This is none of your business. Why don't you run along and leave this conversation to the people it concerns."

Before he knew what was happening his strong and powerful body was thrown into one of the display cases smashing it to pieces beneath him. Whoever did that made him feel like nothing more than an insignificant bug. He tried to crawl to his feet but was pushed down by an invisible force.

"Never speak that way to him again." Liz's voice boomed out. Her normal soft, shy tone was no where to heard. Standing there with an arm raised forward and eyes as black as night she overpowered Zan.

"To answer your question Alex, no Liz isn't more human." Dakeri smirked at the picture in front of her. Oh if she only had a camera to capture the moment so it could be shown over and over again. The mighty 'I'm da Man' Zan cowering all because of Liz. It's great.

Michael stared at his girlfriend—calling her his girlfriend was still weird for him—why did her transforming into a powerful, dominating, pissed off alien warrior woman turn him on? He saw the blackness in her eyes flicker as if the power short circuited. Liz's arm fell back to her side heavily, a moment later she stumbled back and went down.

He caught her in his arms cushioning her fall. "What the hell happened?" Worried thoughts zoomed through his mind. Did that brief surge of power hurt her?

Dakeri knelt down, "I don't know, that shouldn't have happened. That brief flare wouldn't be enough to drain her. Not by a long shot."

"Could someone be suppressing her powers? Would that effect her?" Alex held one of Liz's hands. She still wasn't waking up. He'd recommend a doctor but what if her blood were green like the other's?

"It very well could." Ava told him. If her powers were fighting to break free of their prison that would use up quite a bit of energy. "We gotta get her outta here. Where's the closest and best place to take her?"

"Her house is right across the street." Michael informed the newcomers. Without hesitation he picked her up keeping her cradled in his arms and hurried to her home. Max's earlier thought and the explanations that followed were forgotten as the group went with Michael.

Lonnie however took a detour and went back to the car she stole. She had to check in with Nicholas. For some oddball reason he wanted her to check in every other day at the least and give him a status report, mostly he was interested in Dakeri, he probably wanted her dead as badly as she did.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** (3/4 of Old Chpt 12A)

_Ring_.

Nicholas answered on the first ring. "What information do you have for me?" He's so cold and distant, would it kill him to pretend warmth?" He'd get so much more accomplished.

"Yes. Not much but the others are in Roswell and Liz, the cornball version of Dakeri, has been unlocking whatever powers she has. Although can't say that I'm all that impressed by what I've seen." She brushed off what she saw moments before.

There was a small pause before he spoke again. "What powers were you unimpressed with?"

Damn, of course he'd want to know he wanted to know everything about Dakeri and now Liz. What was so special about those two holier-than-thou bitches? "She got upset that Zan was talkin' ta her friend like a King."

"Not surprising."

Lonnie waited for him to elaborate on his statement but he didn't. "What don't you find surprising?"

"Anything else that I need to know?"

"It looks like Zan might have convinced Max ta bring the others ta New York. Whether they go with it or not is anybody's guess. Than again none of them can think on their own they might follow him blindly." She revealed.

She heard Nicholas take a deep breath. Always extremely cautious on what he was going to say. Lonnie had a good idea as to why he didn't want to tell her anything. Getting information out of him was like pulling teeth.

"Good, continue keeping a close eye on Dakeri and Liz. Khivar has big plans for them."

It's about time someone had big plans for Dakeri and by default Liz. Lonnie was foaming at the mouth desperate to see the expression on Dak's face when she told her that she, Lonnie, had been betraying them all along. She planned, no, she expected to be there when Dakeri was taken care of. Nothing else would satisfy her.

"As always." They don't say good-bye as they hang up. Didn't bother before they certainly weren't going to bother now.

_Parker Household_

Nancy heard the door open; she grabbed a towel from the counter drying her hands. "Lizzie, sweetheart? That you?" The soles of her shoes pad softly against the linoleum floor of the kitchen as she walked to the living room. What she saw in front of her she never wanted to see, Michael carrying her child in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted. That boy did harm to her little girl, he only caused trouble. Nancy tied to take Liz out of Michael's embrace but Liz's double stopped her.

"Now, now, she's fine where she is."

"Nancy? What is it?" Jeff heard her shout, he didn't bother grabbing a towel to dry his wet hands. "What's all the noise…" He saw what caused Nancy's distress. "No! You shouldn't be here." He pointed angrily at the punk versions. "Francesca assured me you'd never show up here. Where is she?"

"You knew my mother?" Dakeri whispered.

"Of course I did there was only one ship sent to Earth. We all traveled together…she swore none of you would come here."

Michael stared at Mr. Parker, not only was Liz an alien so were her parents. He had suspected Nancy, Dakeri told them Liz was born like her but he hadn't considered the possibility of Jeff being one as well. The others poured in from behind Rath crowding the entryway so tightly that everybody brushed up against each other.

"Now what is going on!? Why is Liz passed out? I swear to God if you've hurt her Michael Guerin I will make sure you stay dead." Jeff threatened. He wouldn't allow Liz to be killed in this lifetime too.

"Why the hell would I hurt her?" Michael growled.

"You did on Antar and I'm going to make sure that never happens again." Nancy spoke, rage filling the room with tension.

"What memories are you thinkin' of?" Rath scoffed. "On Antar we didn't hurt Dakerina, if anything we kept her from being hurt. Zan was the asshole who hurt her, blew us up while we were fuckin'. If he couldn't have her no one would.

Max stopped short, any forward movement he gathered disappeared in an instant. He killed Liz on Antar? Why would he do that, he loved her, he wouldn't go so far as to do that. The desire to have her back with him was strong but he couldn't see himself killing her over that.

"Yes, it was Zan that killed you both but he never would have had she not fallen in love with you. If she's with Max that won't happen this time around, we vowed after she was born that we'd keep her away from you." Nancy told them.

"So you'd rather I be unhappy than with the man I love?" Her voice was stained and weak but Liz got her point across. Max made her sad, Max made her hurt, but Michael made her soul sing, made her smile. There was no contest.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** (Added Chpt)

Michael glanced at the small woman in his arms. Thank God she's awake; he'd been thanking the very God he didn't believe in a lot these last couple days. "How you feeling." He wasn't sure if speaking to her in the mind would do more damage and he wasn't going to risk it.

"Weird." She closed her eyes tightly against the bright lights. "Light headed."

Nancy saw her daughter in need and proceeded to shut off all the lights, when the last bulb died the room became enveloped in darkness. "You can open your eyes now sweetie." Being a full alien and not a hybrid like the others Liz had far more light sensitivity.

Reluctant to listen to her mother but also not wanting to spend the rest of her life with eyes closed she braved the possibility of pain. Thankfully there was none. "Better."

"All right, Michael lay her down on the couch. I have to undo the suppression." Nancy explained.

"Nancy—" Jeff started but he saw the determination on her face. Should he take the chance and argue with her? Yes, he should. "Dammit if you do this she will continue to remember her past and stay with Michael, you'll be signing her death warrant."

"Don't you talk to me that way." She fumed. "She is already with Michael and now that she's found her I can guarantee she'll stay with him." That may be the last thing she wanted but Liz would never change her mind. "If we don't undo the suppression of her powers now she could suffer permanent damage."

"That's not for certain…" He tried to say but his wife wouldn't let him.

"Yes it is. The only reason for her to have passed out was if she used her powers. We both felt the magnitude of that small burst. Now her multitude of abilities are fighting to break through the wall I constructed per your request." She couldn't resist getting that small dig in. "When they do it'll be too much for her brain to handle and it will turn to mush, turn her into a vegetable. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. Our job is to protect her." Disgusted by the thought of Liz turning out that way. A great mind lost because of their negligence. But was Michael the bigger threat? "What about Michael and Max? With her with him, Max could blow at any moment. Do you want to take that risk with her life?"

"It's not a for sure outcome. If we leave her like this she will be lost, without a doubt. You know as well as I do that they are not same as their alien counterparts. Max and Isabel were raised in a different environment than Zan and Vilandra. Their father, our King, was ruthless and cruel it shouldn't be a surprise that one of them turned out that way."

Yes, she was believed Jeff was right on the matter of Max, it was more likely than not that he'd lose it, and yes she hated Rath and subsequently Michael with a passion. But she was not willing to bet her daughter's life, her daughter's mind on 'more likely than not'. If she didn't 'fix' Liz then she'd be gone forever and there was no denying it.

Max felt he should say something, anything to assure them of his intentions. "Mr. and Mrs. Parker. I would never knowingly hurt Liz. I love her, she's the reason I wake up in the morning…"

Michael glared at Max; he hated that he said those things about his love for Liz. His brother was able to say the feelings of his heart easily while he had such trouble. Not for the first time he wished he were the suave, know what to say type. Liz deserved that but instead she got stuck with him, a man she was destined to be with she got a raw deal when it came to him.

_Don't you dare think that I got stuck with you or I settled for you_. Liz heard his thoughts about himself and she's going to put a stop to that right now. _Nothing could be further from the truth. Yes we've been together before but that is not why I'm with you._

_You should save your strength; we can talk about this later._ Michael wished to avoid the subject all together.

_No, we talk about it now_. Firm in her demand. _I love you. Not because I was Dakerina and you were Rath, if anything that'd make me run away not hold onto you for dear life_. She despised to the idea of destiny and fate it was a major turn off.

_Then why…_

_You're Michael_. Simple, direct, to the point, a statement he'd appreciate. _Despite all the criticism, all the short end of the stick's, all the abuse…you're a caring, loving, protective man_. The arguing from the living room continued but they weren't paying attention. _Michael there is so many things that you do to make me feel special that it's impossible to name them all. I'm not with you because you're a Rath clone, my parents don't like you, or to stick it to Max. You and you alone are the only reason_.

Slowly the rest of the world crept into theirs again. Liz knew that her speech helped him a little but there were still a lot of demons that needed dealing with before everything was ok. Jeff's voice rang out causing Max to flinch back. "I don't give a flying fuck that you say you love my daughter. The fact that your former self blew her up tends to speak louder than words."

"But that wasn't me. That was another time and place. A different me." Max argued right back; no one had taken notice of Michael and Liz's silence except Alex whose only concern was for his friend.

"And what part of that is supposed to matter to me? My sworn duty, the duty that is an honor and a privilege is to protect and serve her…" he pointed to Liz who held Michael's close. "For all I know you're lying to get me to trust you, not going to happen I don't care if you were the King if only for a brief time."

Michael finally noticed what Liz thought to him moments ago. _You love me?_

_Was wondering when you'd pick up on that._ She sent waves of amusement to him. _Yes, I love you. Maria earlier tonight told me that if I didn't love you I wouldn't have risked our friendship and that if I didn't love you there'd be no way she would have backed down_. She informed him.

Although he knew what he felt he wasn't sure he was ready to say it. A stroke of her hand down his cheek and a subtle shake of her head gave him an out if only for a little while. She didn't want him to say it if he wasn't ready, it hurt, there was no disputing that but it would hurt more if he figured out he didn't love her after he told her he did.

Nancy tired of the back and forth bickering put her fingers to her lips and whistled, loudly. "That is enough. We're going to undo the suppression. Later you can duke it out all you want." She sat down next to Liz and helped her lift her head into her lap. "Because of the years your powers have been blocked you'll be knocked out after I leave your mind."

"Let's just get this over with. Last thing I need is my brain to be mush."

Mom smirked. "Close your eyes and breathe in deeply and let it out slowly. Continue to do that for as long as you can." Carefully she placed to fingers on each temple and concentrated.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Wanted to point out that at least the majority of the Roswell parts left before they go to NY will be heavily rewritten or simply an added chapter with a couple elements here and there from the original. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 16 **

The group watched in stunned silence as Nancy's hands glowed a light purple. Michael sat on the coffee table gripping Liz's hand; he didn't want her to feel alone. The longer Nancy stayed in contact with Liz the weaker her grip.

Jeff paced, his arms crossed in annoyance and worry. He's not a bad guy, really he's not. He understood that the two teenagers cared deeply for one another, maybe even loved each other but it wasn't worth Liz's life.

On Antar he hadn't been her father, Nancy hadn't been her mother, but he saw the pain her death caused her family and friends. He spared a glance to the short blonde; Tess was her name now. Holding herself rubbing her arms up and down, needing comfort that no one in the room was willing or aware enough to give. Poor child, she had no idea. Raised by a protector turned traitor, nothing but lies spewed out of his mouth.

Finally Nancy breathed out and eased her hands from the side of Liz's head. "She'll be out for a few hours. No more than four." Sweat trickled down her forehead as she leaned back against the couch exhausted. "Jeff I need help to bed." She didn't bother to open her eyes, she trusted him to take care of her.

Without hesitation he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. Undoing years worth of walls and suppressions took a lot of both mother and daughter. Jeff laid Nancy on the bed covering with the quilt, he kissed her on the forehead before leaving her side.

As he re-entered the living room he saw Michael caress Liz's cheek with two fingers. Even in a comatose state she leaned into his touch, he swore he saw a shadow of a smile form on her lips. "Michael why don't you—" He couldn't believe he's about to do this, "—take Liz isn't her room. The rest of you should probably head home."

"Mr. Parker I can heal Liz, she won't be out for hours." Max offered. He didn't want to sound desperate but he craved a connection to Liz. Even if it'd only be for a few seconds.

Before Michael could object, Jeff scowled at the boy King. "No." A sharp edge entered his tone. "She needs Michael right now." Liz needed to feel he was close, a comatose sleep wouldn't stop her from reaching for him. "Besides you healing her wouldn't do much good. Her mind has to heal on its own. If the process is rushed it'd cause more harm than good."

Rath stared at Papa Parker. "And what about tellin' her the truth bout her life on Antar? When she wakes you goin' ta fill her in?"

"Hopefully she'll get most of her memories now that nothing's being blocked anymore."

"What if she don't? Memories are a tricky thing." Rath shot back. He didn't like J. Parker and he had no qualms about letting him know. "You ain't exactly been up front when it comes ta Mikey Boy's mate."

Ava stepped between Jeff and Rath. "Back off Rath. Now ain't the time. Let's wait till she wakes then we'll get explanations and answers."

"Fine." He glared at the father for a minute longer before turning back to his Goddess.

_Goddess huh? _Dakeri took a step closer so their sides pressed together. _I like that. What do you say we go play Goddess and her willing sex slave_? Pure sex dripped from her body.

_Hmm, could definitely go for some of that. _Rath smacked her ass. An excited giggle escaped her dark purple lips.

Dakeri turned to Jeff. "When she wakes up call us. Immediately. We don't have a whole hell of a lot of time to stay here." Rath and Dakeri moved as one to face the group of teens. "Av, Zan do you two need a lift back to the hotel?"

"Nah, I'll stay here. Keep an eye on things." Ava stated not bothering to ask permission. She saw Jeff stare at Tess with sadness—it made her wonder how much he knew.

As the more alien of the two sets they knew more about Antar and about their lives there. Memories and flashbacks came more easily, were received clearer, but they didn't know everything that happened on their original planet.

"A ride be nice sweets." Zan purred out.

Dakeri stiffened in Rath's arms finding Zan's tone uncomfortable. "You're really pushin' it Duke." Rath growled his displeasure.

"Aww, come on Rath—maybe Dak likes it. Scared she'd leave you for a real man?" Zan pushed. While a part of him was nervous around Rath he loved to push his second's buttons…especially when it came to her.

Rath moved forward but Dakeri stopped him. _He's not worth it_. "Zan ever if you were the last alien on the planet—hell I'll even go as far as last humanoid in the universe—I still wouldn't let you come near me."

"But you have needs Dak—" He didn't lose a single bit of his cockiness.

"Then I guess I'd get into bestiality." _Rath I don't want Zan riding with us. He's in a mood_. She didn't trust him, she wouldn't hold it passed him to try something—whether it be murder or sexual innuendo's either way she didn't want to deal with it.

_Not a problem Kitten_. "Zan, find your own way back." He and Dakeri left the Parker residence without turning back.

"Couldn't keep ya mouth shut could you?" Ava glared at him before taking a seat on the couch where Liz once lay. Michael had taken her from the room when Zan and Rath faced off for the millionth time.

"Mr. Parker—can you call us once Liz wakes up?" Tess questioned. When Liz passed out down at the UFO Center she couldn't deny that her heart started racing. Not in joy but in complete fear.

"Sure." With that reassurance the rest of the group, Ava excluded, left the upstairs. Once the door closed Ava turned around to face Liz's father.

"Why don't you start tellin' me what ya know."

_Downstairs_

Zan stomped down the stairs and didn't say a word to the Roswell bunch as he left in search of a way to get to the hotel.

Isabel was the last to reach the back room of the Crashdown. "This is unreal. How could we not know this about this?" She pointed to the closed front door of the Parker's apartment.

Alex came up and rubbed her back. "There are a lot of questions that none of us can answer right now. Why don't we all go home for a while, calm down, process everything, and when Jeff calls we meet here?" He hated leaving his best friend, it went against everything he believed in but no one could fault him needing some time to himself.

"That's a good idea." Tess agreed.

The left out the back door, Isabel, Tess, and Max left in his Jeep while Alex walked the short distance home. It was then that Isabel remembered they never found out what Max and Zan spoke about in Brody's office, so she asked him.

"He wants us—you, me, Tess, Michael, and Liz to go to New York. A meeting has been called and we're needed."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. _Italics_ are going to be for the flashback, and plain text will be Michael's thoughts during the flashback.

**Chapter 17**

_Bedroom_

The sun sunk on the Roswell horizon, its glow slowly disappearing into nothing, all to let the moon and stars have their turn. While standing at her open window the warmth from the glowing orb of light vanished. Now there was only the cool breeze.

Quietly he shut the window and closed the curtains before turning back to the still beauty on the bed. Pale, fragile, innocent—all traits that were used to describe her at one point or another. All traits she fought vehemently against.

They had only found out about each other…damn three days ago. It felt like an eternity—yet at the same time not nearly long enough. From the time the flashes began to Nancy's undoing of the suppression it had been non-stop drama.

Michael stood by Liz's bed staring down at her. Did he love her? She told him those three words that either took a relationship to the next level or dissolved it completely.

When she said those words his heart both soared and plummeted. On the one hand to know how she felt and how deep she felt that emotion gave him a confidence he didn't realize he had been missing. However on the flip side they'd only been "together" for three days. Could Liz really know how she felt in that short a period? And if she did that didn't mean he did. Was something wrong with him to not feel that way yet?

Liz said she hadn't gotten with him because they were together on Antar, a small piece of him wanted to believe her but he had years of living with Hank repeatedly telling him he wasn't good enough berating him. Not to mention the few months of his on and off relationship with Maria where he hadn't been a great boyfriend. And she wasn't the only woman who came to the same conclusion.

At fifteen he got up the nerve to ask out a junior at another high school, he didn't have a lot of money to take her somewhere but he had enough to take her to the Crashdown. Afterwards he had his first sexual experience, it had been great, neither of them went home miserable.

Then he called her two days later wanting to get together again, but the girl told him no. Curious he asked her why, she said that she had some homework assignments to catch up on. At fifteen he wasn't stupid, living with Hank he couldn't afford to be stupid and he didn't buy that excuse. When he pressed she admitted to him that she only went out with him because she wanted to have sex with him and that he would never be boyfriend material.

While those experiences gave him a cynical view of the world he didn't think Liz would say he wasn't boyfriend material. But what if when things settled down she'd realize he had no idea what he was doing and would dump him to save herself the embarrassment of dating him?

He picked up her desk chair and carried it over to the side of her bed. Carefully he picked up her tiny hand that his engulfed and threaded their fingers together. This felt right. No questions plagued him; no uncertainties ate away at his mind when he touched her.

All that noise fell away till it became an annoying whisper that he could easily drown out. Was that what Liz meant when she said she wasn't with him because of their pasts. Had she felt this utter certainty that they matched—they were two halves of the same whole?

_Living Room_

"What are you talking about Ava?" Jeff asked. On Antar she questioned everything, always had a curious mind. Some things never changed.

"When the Missus was in Lizzie's mind you stared at my double like ya knew a little summin'. Want ta tell me what that is? Considering I am another version of her."

"Nothing you probably don't already know." He avoided the inquiry.

"But see that's not an answer I like. Wouldn't wantcha ta give Tessy the wrong 411 now. Why don't ya fill me in." Not backing down in the slightest she crossed her legs and stared up at him waiting.

_Bedroom_

Michael glanced at the wall clock above Liz's desk. She'd been out for only twenty minutes. He closed his eyes inhaling and exhaling slowly and with control. A brief flash pushed its way to the forefront of his mind. Too quick to make anything out.

He steadied his breathing. Even breath in, exhale out. Even breath in, exhale out. Great he sounded like an exercise coach. Shaking off the stray though he went back to concentrating on his breathing. As before the floodgates opened and he got a full replay of the memory.

_A deep manly laugh traveled over the hills, a delighted giggled followed it_.

At first he floated above the hill catching tiny glimpses of a dark head of hair. A pull tugged in his belly and he suddenly was running.

"_Minx, come back here." He bellowed. Lunging after a beautiful sprite with fiery red hair and a button nose. _

Beside the fiery red hair the woman was a carbon copy of Liz. Same dark brown eyes, same carefree smile, the only differences were the scar on her left arm. That wasn't on her present day body. Neither was the tattoo she had on her left shoulder blade. Two wavy lines, that looked like earth's symbol for water, and an upside down triangle going through those two wavy lines.

"_That's no way to speak to your fiancée." She scolded but it didn't hold as much weight as she would have liked. Instead of stopping he grabbed her from behind and lifted her up easily in his embrace. _

"_Rath'ard Mesca Gu'nydim put me down." She wiggled in his arms but didn't seem to want to be let down. _

"_No. Not until you say it. All you have to do is say it and I'll let you down." His muscled arms kept her still. An armband made of leather wrapped around his right bicep and a tattoo of the Royal Four emblem on the inside of his wrist. _

_She shook her head back and forth quickly, her hair flying too and fro. "Not until you change my hair color back to what it was before." She bargained._

"_If I change it back you won't say it." He argued. _

"_Yes I will. I swear on my honor as a Tyvana." She held up her hand in a salute before setting the warm appendage back on his arm. _

_He thought it over for a few seconds, unsure if he should trust her or not. "Fine but after I change it back you better say it girly." He ran his hand over her head and once again her locks were a dark golden brown. _

_She leaned her head back and rested it against his broad shoulder. "Okay. A deal's a deal." Sighing she rose her gaze to his and angled her neck so her lips hovered above his beard stubble. _

"_That's correct." Rath nodded. She touched a palm to his cheek conveying all she felt in that simple caress._

"_Rath'ard Mesca, General of the Kleni'jk'a Royal Army of Antar, is the man of my dreams and no other man shall dare have my heart." She gave him the impression that she finished. Rath rewarded her by kissing her softly as he slowly lowered her back down to the ground to stand on her own two feet._

_Once she pulled back she smirked up at him. "Unless of course it's Mishinax Delamatri." As soon as she said the famous actor of the stage's name she was off again running and giggling with mirth. _

"_Dak." He shouted to the sky throwing his arms up in frustration._

_Dakerina turned around. "Aww. I'm just kidding Rath." She pouted a little sorry that she might have hurt his feelings. When she was in grabbing distance he reached out, but instead of bringing her close he tickled her stomach. _

"_Ah, you're mean. Making me think I hurt your manly feelings." He drew her close and laid his forehead against hers. As they held each other kissing and touching sounds of his approaching men reached their ears. But just for those few moments they could ignore the interruption. He'd be leaving in a couple hours for another colony to speak to their King. He may be gone for a few days or a few months…_

Michael found himself floating above the two embracing bodies before he's thrust back into his current body. His eyes blink open wondering what brought him out of his flashback. Liz still lay on the bed silent and unmoving when a knocking sound reached his ears.

He stood and went to the window parting the closed curtains. "Maria?"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Michael…what…" She glanced passed him and looked on the bed. "Oh my God. Liz." She pushed the shocked boy aside and raced to her friend's bedside. "Liz?"

When Liz didn't move Maria shook her lightly. She only shook her for a second when Michael gently lifted her fingers from Liz's shoulders. "Come on lets go out in the hall and we'll talk." Michael guided the worried blonde out into the hallway shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Michael what the hell happened? She was fine when I left the UFO Center." Maria whispered hurriedly.

"Long story." He muttered. "Basically it's like this, after you left a group of people came by—".

"People like Non-Czechoslovakians? Did hey see one you use your powers…were they alien hunters? Did they hurt Liz?"

"Will you shut up and listen." Michael demanded.

"Don't talk to me that way. God it's no wonder we never worked out. Insensitive and demanding is all you know how to be." She crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Don't be surprised that the minute Liz gets a dose of you like this she'll run screaming in the opposite direction to try and get away from you."

"The reason we never worked out was because you can't shut your mouth long enough for me to get a sentence in edge wise. Not to mention it didn't help that you wanted me to be Max. I've been compared to Max all my life I certainly didn't need it from my girlfriend." Sighing he crossed his arms in a similar stance. "Now do you want to know what happened or do you want to speculate some more?"

"Of course I want to know." It took a large dose of strength to keep quiet. She wanted to tell him she never wanted him to be Max. There were certain things that he did for Liz however that Michael could have done too. Opening the door for her, paying for a meal, saying he's sorry and meaning it. That wasn't too much to ask.

"As I was saying, these people showed up, a group of four at first…and they look like me, Max, Tess, and Liz."

For the first time in a long time Maria couldn't find the words to express her complete shock. Four other people who looked like her friends. It was unbelievable.

"Turns out three of them, Max, Tess, and my dupe were from a second set of pods that were sent." He opened his mouth to continue but Maria interrupted him.

"Wait I remember you telling me that there were four pods in each set, where's Isabel double and why wasn't Liz and her double put in the same pod group as you?" At Michael's shocked expression she got a tiny jolt of joy. She liked proving people wrong when they thought she was an airhead.

Michael knew that Maria had brains, he'd seen it displayed on many occasions but she tended to make people think she was dumb. Even now though it still surprised Michael when she put pieces together so fast.

"Liz's dupe, Dakeri, told us that she was born as Liz was. There were placed inside a female protector and sent to Earth while the other Royal Four sets were sent in their pods. Now Isabel's double, Lonnie, showed up a few minutes later and clearly she doesn't like Dakeri and has issues with Rath, my dupe, and Ava, Tess's dupe." Michael shared.

Maria stopped when Michael mentioned Rath and Dakeri in the same sentence. She knew asking would only serve to hurt her but she couldn't stop from asking the question she so desperately wanted the answer too. "Were—Are Rath and Dakeri together too?"

Michael saw the embarrassment in her eyes but a little bit of determination as well. She refused to run from news that could and probably would hurt. "Yea, they, from what I gathered, have been together for a year or so." He scratched his eyebrow in nervousness.

"So Liz was right when she said she was on Antar with you?" At Michael's stare she continued. "She told me at the UFO Center when we went to the backroom." She explained. Swallowing she asked a question she wished she hadn't. "How together were you two on Antar?"

Michael lifted his gaze and looked Maria straight on. Maria always thought he wasn't aware of her feelings and moods, she couldn't have been more wrong. He spent one lifetime inspecting people's subtle movements, giving him a warning of what they would do run, fight, or surrender. Than in this lifetime he learned how to watch faces, see if they were "friendly" or "non-friendly". That didn't even count the incidents with Hank.

As much as it hurt her to ask the question and knowing how bad it'd hurt to hear, she needed the answer to completely begin to move away from him romantically. Maybe even the entire Alien Abyss. "Rath and Dakerina, mine and Liz's former selves, they loved each other. When they were killed she was pregnant and married to Rath."

"God." Maria whispered. It was so awful what happened back then. "And what about now?" Her voice was low enough Michael almost didn't hear her.

"Now…now I don't know." There was more he wanted to say but he needed to talk to Liz first. There were a thousand thoughts zooming through his head, he needed to talk to Liz before he said anymore.

Coughing uncomfortably Maria jumped off that subject and found another one. "Ok, so how did Liz get like that?" She pointed to the bedroom door.

"Zan, Max's double, talked back to Alex, Liz wasn't too happy about that and her alien side came out full force. Unfortunately her powers had been suppressed and she fainted. Nancy got rid of the suppression and Liz passed out again. She hasn't woken up since." He told her.

"How could Nancy undo that unless…" Maria stopped mid-sentence.

"Because she and Jeff are aliens too." He explained. "They haven't told us much and probably won't until she wakes up. They weren't her parents on Antar but they're her protectors now."

"How long will Liz be like that?"

"Nancy said a few hours." He sighed. It'd be the longest few hours of his life. "When she wakes up she might even remember Antar." Michael shrugged.

Maria nodded slowly, one more thing that would bring her former boyfriend and Liz closer together. "Well, I'm not leaving till she wakes up."

"Didn't expect you too. Some of the others may still be in the living room." He turned back to Liz's bedroom door. "I'm going to go back and sit with her." He told her. Quietly he opened the door and crept inside shutting the door behind him.

Maria was left standing out in the hallway alone. She hated being alone…even as a kid she begged her Mom to have another baby so she could have someone to play with. It never came to be. When she met Alex and Liz and they became her friends the desire to have a sibling lessened but never went away.

She walked into the living room hoping that at least Alex was there. When she entered though the only two people in the living room were Jeff and a girl that looked like Tess but clearly wasn't her. Tess would never be caught looking like that.

Ava heard footsteps and rose her gaze to the hallway. No it couldn't be, but the aura was the same—"Dymara?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. This Maria story line was never in the original version, it was loosely planned for later on in the first version but I never got around to implementing it. Since in the original Maria was a snotty character I really didn't want to delve too much into her life however since changing Maria's character in this one I wanted to add that small story line that I'd been thinking about with the first version.

**Chapter 19**

"Excuse me?" Maria narrowed her eyes. That name rang an alarm in her memory but where she heard it she couldn't quite figure it out.

Ava didn't answer; instead she sorted through her own memories. Dakeri had been working with her and Rath on remembering their lives on Antar, there were various things she recalled, some important, while others not so much but all were her memories. Ava leapt up from the couch and began to pace.

"No it can't be, it can't. She wasn't killed—or was she?" Ava talked to herself not paying the least bit of attention to the two others in the room. "On Antar I had been one of the last to be killed—"

"Hello?" Maria waved a hand in front of Ava's face. "Want to tell me why you called me Dymara?" Not to mention why it sounded so familiar.

"Do ya know about…" She pointed up to the ceiling.

"Yes, I know about aliens and not just because I work at an alien themed restaurant. Can we please move along?" Maria impatiently waited.

This time Jeff spoke up. "Wait a minute Ava—are you saying that Maria is Dymara?" He looked closely at her but he couldn't see or feel what Ava apparently was. "She didn't die with you five how is that possible?" As important as Dymara had been, when she died and if she were cloned she wouldn't have been sent to Earth. She would have stayed on Antar to do her duty.

"So she did die?" Ava confirmed.

"We would assume so. When you all were murdered she was close to forty and it's unlikely Khivar would keep her alive considering how loyal she was to all of you." He had no solid proof that she had perished but it was certainly plausible.

"Again I ask, what you talking about?" Maria placed her hands on her hips. Would she have to beg to get them to answer a simple question? Were the human's questions just not important enough to them? Maria sarcastically thought.

Sighing Ava finally turned back to the confused teenager. "Dymara was my cousin on Antar. We weren't particularly close because of the age difference but we were family. She was also next in line for Slyper."

"Slyper?" That was all she could get out of her mouth. For the first time in a long while she was speechless.

"Antar's version of a sorceress." Jeff explained.

"No." Maria shook her head. "Okay nice game to play on the human. Very funny, ha-ha." She dug around in her purse looking around for her cypress oil. "For a minute there you two really had me going. Like I could be an alien." Finally she felt the familiar vile. "Hate to break it to you though, I wasn't hatched."

"Neither were Dakeri or Liz. Doesn't stop them from being aliens." Ava pointed out.

"No, it's impossible. Liz mentioned having memories or flashes of her life on Antar—I haven't." She pulled the cap off the top and breathed in deeply. "Besides I'm a normal, wacky, human, side-kick Maria, not some Antarian sorceress." Maria shook her head in denial.

"Look I don't know how to explain it but your aura is the same as Dymara's. You are her—or at least the reborn version of her." Ava rose her voice getting angry. Couldn't she accept that she was different like the rest of them?

"Don't yell at me. It's one thing to be friends, lovers, and waitresses to aliens, it's another thing to be one. That takes a whole other kind of person that I'm not." The cypress oil wasn't helping as much as she hoped.

Rolling her eyes Ava clamped her hands on Maria's forearms, "Start becoming that kind of person. You are Dymara deal with it."

Maria closed her eyes. "No," She repeated. "I need Liz." She whispered. Her life was crumbling beneath her feet and she felt like she was going to crack. No matter what had happened between them Liz kept her grounded and didn't let her fly off the deep end.

Gently Ava guided the scared girl to the couch and sat her down. "You need to breathe."

"I am breathing. Can't you see my chest moving up and down that's called breathing here on Earth." Maria snapped at her.

"The way you're doing it will make you pass out. Slow inhale and slow exhale." Ava stood. "I'm going to go check on Rath and Dak's dupes." She left the living room and walked down the hall.

_Liz's Room_

Michael had resumed his spot next to Liz's bed when there was a knock. He didn't bother to say 'come in' and whoever was on the other side didn't wait either. As the door opened Ava stepped in the room. "How's she doing?"

"Same." She had barely moved an inch since she lost consciousness.

"And you?" Although she didn't know Michael from a hole in the wall she knew and cared for Rath. It was hard to not give a damn about his twin.

Michael didn't answer her, which she guessed answered her questioned somewhat. He kept a firm grip on Liz's hand and smoothed his thumb over her knuckles.

"When she wakes up, it's likely that she'll have most if not all her memories of Antar. Ask her if she remembers Dymara."

At that Michael looked at the punked out version of Tess. "Who? Why?"

"Just ask her and if she doesn't—don't worry about it." She backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

TBC


End file.
